Canis Lupus
by Su Padackles
Summary: Em um mundo de lobos Alphas, Betas e Ômegas, dois tipos raros e mitológicos se encontram e descobrem o amor. Essa é a primeira parte de uma história que envolve mitos e fantasias! #mpreg #a/b/o
1. Chapter 1

O Pack de Austin estava em festa, as eleições para Alpha Pack estavam encerradas e depois de uma acirrada disputa, Alan Ackles ganhara o cargo de seu adversário político Gerald Padalecki. Os dois eram inimigos na Política e na vida pessoal.

Desde sempre eles disputavam: Grêmio Estudantil, Escola de treinamento de Lobos, Capitão do grupo de xadrez. Porém a maior disputa entre os dois, a que os tornou verdadeiros inimigos, foi a luta pelo amor da jovem Ômega Donna.

Alan vem de uma família tradicional e famosa no Texas por sua hierarquia e linhagem de influentes Alphas. Assim como seu pai, Alan tem sede por mudanças na constituição do Pack do Texas, e luta por mais leis de igualdade entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas e isso foi o que fez com que Donna, uma inteligente e forte Ômega se apaixonasse por ele.

Gerald vem de uma família conservadora do pequeno condado de San Antônio. Ele não acredita em igualdade entre as raças e quer manter a leis e tradições severas do Pack. Sua paixão e obsessão por Donna sempre foi muito forte e ele não aceita o fato de tê-la perdido para Alan, e num fatídico dia ele tentou clama-la a força, alegando ser um Alpha e consequentemente com direitos de ter quem quisesse. Alan a salvou e desde então as famílias se tornaram inimigas mortais.

J2

Gerald se casou com Sherri, uma bela e independente Beta, que lhe deu 2 filhos, o simpático e inteligente Jared e a doce Megan, porém, para desgraça de seu pai, ambos seus filhos são Ômegas, raça que ele odeia.

\- Gerald, aonde está o Jared? – Perguntou Sherri, nervosa.

-Hã? Ele estava aqui do meu lado agora mesmo. Aonde está aquele...

-Escute o que tenho para te dizer Gerald. Se algo acontecer com meu filho por conta da sua falta de atenção e cuidado com ele, eu juro que me esqueço quem você é e acabo com você!

-Sherri, não seja ridícula! Primeiro porque você não pode fazer nada contra mim. Segundo, porque nada vai acontecer com aquele pequeno ômega atrevido. Ele deve estar andando por aí.

-Andando por aí? Nós estamos no Town Lake, com praticamente metade do Pack do Texas reunido para a condecoração do Pack Ack...

-Não diga o nome dele! Nunca pronuncie o nome dele! Eu te proíbo!

Sherri saiu correndo nervosa, gritando o nome de seu filho. Ela estava nervosa e com um mau pressentimento. Algo de ruim estava acontecendo com seu filho.

 _"_ _Maldito! Ele é um maldito! E os ômegas vão se achar no direito de contestar as leis tradicionais. Eu vou lutar pra isso não acontecer!"_

Jared ouvia assustado seu pai gritar com sua mãe, que tentava acalma-lo, enquanto segurava sua irmãzinha Megan, que ainda era apenas um bebê.

 _"_ _Gerald! Talvez seja melhor, será bom para nossos filhos e..."_

Megan começou a chorar e Jared também quis chorar ao ouvir seu pai dizer _"Seus filhos! Você não foi nem capaz de me dar um filho Alpha! Dois ômegas, e logo o menino! Duvido que ele seja capaz de se transformar ao completar 18 anos! Uma vergonha para a linhagem dos Padaleckis!"_

Jared saiu correndo no meio da multidão. Apesar de sua mãe sempre dizer que ele seria capaz de fazer o que quisesse quando crescesse, ele tinha medo e dúvidas. E se ele não conseguisse se transformar em um lobo tão forte e bonito quanto seus pais eram? E se ele não conseguisse ser professor quando crescesse? Jared tinha medo e se sentia muito triste por não ter o amor de seu pai, apesar de tudo ele o amava e admirava.

Depois de correr muito no meio da multidão, Jared notou que estava perdido. Não sabia voltar, e sentiu muito medo, pois não queria deixar sua mãe e irmã sozinhas com seu pai. Gerald nunca havia usado de violência física contra a mulher e o filho, mas as palavras machucavam do mesmo jeito.

O garotinho sentou-se perto do lago e começou a chorar desesperado. Ele queria sua mãe. Queria voltar pra casa. Estava arrependido de ter corrido.

-Ei, está tudo bem?

Jared levantou a cabeça e viu um garoto, mais velho do que ele, o olhando curiosamente. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e muitas sardas no rosto. A mãe de Jared havia dito que aquelas pintinhas se chamavam sardas. Os olhos dele eram verdes e ao olha-los, Jared sentiu-se imediatamente seguro.

-Estou perdido – Jared respondeu, em meio a soluços.

-Oh! Não se preocupe! Vou te ajudar! Me dê a sua mão!

No momento em que Jared tocou na mão do garoto, ele sentiu cócegas na barriga e uma grande sensação de paz. O garoto o olhou com uma cara engraçada e sorriu.

-Eu não posso falar com estranhos. Mamãe disse que é perigoso.

-Minha mãe também diz isso, mas acho que se formos amigos, então não seremos mais estranhos...o que me diz?

-Aceito! Meu nome é Jared! Eu tenho 4 anos e tenho uma irmãzinha, e eu adoro jujubas e chocolates e quando eu crescer, vou ser professor e um lobo bem grande e bonito!

-Uau! Você gosta de falar!

-Desculpe...eu...papai diz que eu falo demais e...

-Não! Eu gostei, não fique triste, não gosto de vê-lo chorar! Bom, meu nome é Jensen e tenho 8 anos, farei nove no mês que vem! E quando eu crescer quero ser igual o meu pai e...

Jared ouvia atentamente a tudo o que Jensen dizia. Ele sentia uma felicidade, uma sensação de paz e proteção. Não teve mais medo e os dois conversavam animadamente sobre seus lugares preferidos na cidade, seus desenhos e livros preferidos, Jensen até imitou um lobo e Jared gargalhava, fazendo o outro sorrir. Eles nem viram o tempo passar, e de repente começou a escurecer.

-Acho melhor irmos procurar seus pais, e minha mãe também deve estar preocupada...

-Sim...mas... Jensen, nós podemos ser amigos, né?

-Claro que sim! Vou pedir para a minha mãe me levar na sua ca...

-Aqui está você! Jensen, como você saí andando assim, no meio desta multidão e justo em um dia importante como hoje?

-Desculpe mamãe...é que, eu encontrei este garotinho perdido e...

-Oh! Como você se chama, meu querido?

-Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Donna se arrepiou inteira. Padalecki. O filho de Gerald. Ele decididamente era parecido com a mãe, e tinha uma inocência no olhar que apenas os ômegas tinham. Mas tinha também muita determinação e Donna sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver como seu filho segurava na mão do garotinho e o protegia.

-Mamãe? O que foi? Por que está com esta cara?

-Nada...escute Jared, você deve voltar pra perto de seus pais agora. Vou pedir para um dos seguranças levar você, está bem?

-Não! Eu é que vou leva-lo! – Jensen respondeu, segurando mais forte na mão do pequeno Jared.

-Filho, é melhor que um dos seguranças o leve. Você fica aqui. Ainda temos que conversar sobre seu comportamento de sair andando sozinho durante o evento e...

-Nós conversamos depois. Primeiro eu vou levar o Jared até a mamãe dele!

-Jensen nós precis...

-Venha Jared, vamos encontrar sua mamãe.

Jensen puxou Jared pela mão. O pequeno garoto se sentiu aliviado, não queria ir com alguém que não conhecia. Ele queria que Jensen o levasse, ele confiava nele, eram amigos agora.

-Jensen Ross Ackles! Pare agora! Eu disse que quem vai leva-lo será um dos seguranças de seu pai, e assim será feito. Você me obedeça.

Jensen sentiu raiva. Sua mãe não entendia que era mais forte do que ele a vontade de proteger Jared, mesmo sabendo que Jared era forte e inteligente, ele ainda assim queria protege-lo. Estava em seu DNA, em sua alma. Apesar de ser jovem e não ter idade para desenvolver seu Alpha, Jensen já dava traços da força que ele tinha. Quando ele ouviu que não poderia ajudar Jared a chegar até sua mãe, seu Alpha começou a aflorar. Donna viu os olhos de seu filho ficarem da cor magenta. Os de Jared também. Não era possível! Eles ainda eram muito jovens para se transformarem, a não ser que...

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alan Ackles se aproximou da esposa e do filho e ficou paralisado ao ver os olhos do filho.

-Jen? Filho? O que foi?

Jensen piscou e como num passe de mágica, seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes como o oceano. Jared começou a rir. Ele sentiu uma alegria, como se finalmente se sentisse inteiro, apesar de não saber até agora que ele não estava.

-Mamãe não me deixa proteger o Jared! Eu tenho que leva-lo em segurança pra mamãe dele, e não o Ty ou o Tahmoh.

Jensen disse isso com tanta determinação que seu pai sorriu orgulhoso.

-Donna? Deixe ele acompanhar o garoto, mas junto com o Ty, está bem? Aliás, quem é Jared?

-É MEU FILHO! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE CIMA DELE AGORA!

E então a confusão começou. Gerald Padalecki partiu pra cima de Alan Ackles. Donna entrou na frente de Jensen, para protegê-lo. Sherrie chamou por Jared, que hesitou em soltar das mãos de Jensen. Acusações foram feitas. Os seguranças tiveram que se envolver, para não causar um escândalo maior. Alguns eleitores que ainda comemoravam, chamavam Gerald de corrupto invejoso. Jensen se debatia nos braços de sua mãe que o segurava com a ajuda de Ty. Jared chorava nos braços da Sherri e pedia para ver Jensen.

-Nunca mais você chegará perto de nenhum Ackles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen estava nervoso, seria seu primeiro comício como candidato a 1º Conselheiro do Pack de Austin. Agora com 25 anos, ele finalmente poderia dar continuidade ao trabalho de seu pai, que agora era o Pack Alpha de Austin e do Texas. Apesar de seu pai ser o Pack Alpha, Jensen teria que passar por eleições diretas para integrar o grupo de Conselheiros do Pack.

Muita coisa mudou nas leis durante o mandato de Alan Ackles. Ômegas tinham os mesmos direitos que Betas e Alphas, porém ainda havia muita relutância e preconceito por parte dos conservadores. Alphas ainda recebiam mais se trabalhassem pra empresas privadas, e poucas realmente davam oportunidades para Ômegas. Betas eram apenas 20% da população, mas ainda assim tinham mais oportunidades de trabalho. Jensen queria mudar isso. Ele sempre admirou a força física e espiritual dos ômegas. Sua mãe era um belo exemplo de ômega bem sucedida e ele queria que todos pudessem ter as mesmas oportunidades.

 _Jared_. Ele nunca se esqueceu de seu amigo e desde aquele dia sentia um vazio no peito. Seus pais tentaram de tudo, o levaram para conversar com os velhos lobos do Texas. Eram sábios anciões que todos respeitavam e veneravam. Alguns diziam que eles tinham mais de 100 anos e tudo sabiam. Alan e Donna tinham grande admiração por eles, mas ao ouvi-los dizer que não poderiam brigar quando o destino resolvia unir dois lobos que tinham a mesma alma, Alan resolveu que não era bem uma boa ideia voltar lá. Jensen estava gostando de conversar sobre lobos Alphas e Ômegas que dividiam almas. Era algo raro de acontecer, um deles disse que acontecia a cada 100 anos em cada condado. Jensen sabia. Jared era seu e ele era dele, e um dia eles iriam se encontrar. E esse pensamento fez com que Jensen nunca tenha se relacionado com ninguém. Um beijo de sua amiga Danneel, durante o 8º ano, foi a única experiência "sexual" que ele teve.

Jensen havia se tornado um garoto introspectivo. Ele sempre fora tímido, mas depois do fatídico encontro com Jared, ele mudou. Conversas com conselheiros, lobos anciões, familiares, nada tirava de Jensen aquele vazio, aquela sensação de perda. Foram 6 meses sem falar nenhuma palavra em casa. Donna Ackles tentou convencer seu marido a tentar trazer o garoto Padalecki, tentar fazer as pazes com Gerald e Sherrie. Alan ficou furioso na época. O casal passou a brigar e Jensen, se sentindo culpado, voltou a falar. Ele não queria que seus pais sofressem por sua culpa.

Jensen era parte de uma rara linhagem de lobisomens chamada Anima Gemella. Isso significava que ele tinha um lobo com uma alma conectada a sua. Um dos anciões falou isso para seus pais, mas como Jensen melhorou e passou a tirar notas altas na escola, Alan resolveu que o caso estava encerrado. Donna no fundo sabia que o filho nunca mais seria o mesmo, mas ela também não queria se envolver com os Padalecki. E assim, os anos passaram e aquele dia era apenas uma antiga lembrança.

-Jensen? Você está bem? – Chris, seu fiel amigo e assessor, lhe tirou do transe em que estava.

-O que?

-Você está novamente com aquele olhar distante. Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, só estava pensando no Comício para os estudantes. Chris, eu não sei por que inventei que queria ser Conselheiro no Pack. Eu não gosto de falar em público, detesto multidões.

-Jensen, você é o mais indicado para o cargo. Sabe tudo sobre as leis do Pack, faz parte da comissão de direitos dos ômegas, é filho do Pack Alpha do Estado e da Cidade, é PHD em História dos Lobos, é advogado, é jovem e ainda por cima é honesto. Jensen, você é o candidato perfeito!

-Nossa Chris, você é quem deveria falar por mim, eu até fiquei com vontade de votar neste cara que você descreveu!

-Relaxa cara, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver!

-Espero que sim, Chris. Espero que sim.

J2

Jared estava animado com o Comício que aconteceria hoje na Universidade do Texas. Haviam dito a ele que o novo candidato a Conselheiro era um simpatizante dos ômegas. Apesar das leis dizerem que todos tinham direitos iguais, ainda era necessário que as grandes empresas dessem oportunidades para ômegas. Jared estava estudando História Geral, mas tinha também uma graduação em Literatura Mundial e Matemática. Sua mãe dizia que ele era seu pequeno gênio. Seu pai não falava nada. Não o elogiava nunca. Jared sabia que ele não gostava de ter 2 filhos ômegas e sempre que podia deixava isso claro, porém Sherrie Padalecki era uma força da natureza. Lutou para que seus filhos estudassem nas melhores escolas e tivessem uma infância feliz, na medida do possível. Jared sempre se sentia diferente dos amigos, como se faltasse alguém. Ele não se lembrava muito do dia em que se perdeu no parque, mas algumas vezes ouviu seu pai gritando que ele nunca mais poderia chegar perto "do filhote do maldito Ackles". Jared sabia que seu pai era inimigo mortal do Pack Alpha Ackles, e que ele fazia oposição ao governo dele, mas os tempos estavam mudando e a bancada conversadora estava cada vez menor e mais fraca. Padalecki não tinha mais muitos conselheiros a seu lado e cada vez mais se dedicava a cuidar das terras de suas Fazendas.

-E ai Padas! Pronto pra ir pra casa?

-Oi Chad! Não vou pra casa agora, hoje tem o comício com o candidato a Conselheiro do Pack.

-Você está brincando né? Hoje é sexta-feira Jared! Dia de badalar, ir atrás de garotas ou garotos!

-Chad, a escolha dos Conselheiros do Pack é muito importante! São eles que dão andamento as leis que queremos mudar, e que lutam para que as leis já existentes ganhem força e sejam cumpridas.

-Ai Jared, mas hoje é sexta-feira!

-Você não precisa vir Chad, pode sair com o Zack ou com o Amell.

-Eu sei que posso, mas sem você lá, fica difícil de conseguir garotas.

-Como assim?

-Elas olham pra você primeiro, por conta da sua altura, mas quando me veem, notam que sou bem mais atraente.

-Ah Chad, vá se foder!

Chad riu alto e acompanhou Jared até o auditório. A verdade era que Jared era um dos únicos ômegas estudando na Universidade. A maioria não tinha apoio em suas famílias e nem conseguiam empregos para manter os estudos, então ser o único ômega do Campus fazia de Jared um alvo fácil, e Chad, um Alpha, sempre andava a seu lado, desde crianças.

-Vai sonhado! Ok, vamos até o auditório ver essa tal palestra chatíssima.

J2

O auditório da Universidade estava lotado e Jensen estava cada vez mais nervoso. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha revisado seu discurso.

-Jen, está na hora. – disse Chris.

-Ok, aqui vamos nós.

Ao subir no palanque improvisado, Jensen sentiu uma confiança como nunca havia sentido antes. Era como se uma presença fizesse seu coração se acalmar e as ideias vieram fortemente. Ele falou sobre as cotas para ômegas, sobre as mudanças em algumas das leis, sobre a responsabilidade de Alphas e Betas em reconhecer que todos são iguais. Ele também falou sobre a mudança nas regras para bolsas de estudos, sobre o preconceito que ainda havia com jovens que não eram casados. Sobre a importância de um auxilio-maternidade/paternidade para ômegas que engravidavam. Os estudantes pareciam hipnotizados com as palavras de Jensen, com a sua força e presença de espírito. Eles aplaudiam, davam vivas e promessas de votos. Mas ninguém estava mais hipnotizado e fascinado do que Jared.

-É ele...

-O que? Jay, onde você está indo?

Jared não ouviu Chad. Ele não ouvia nada. Foi andando em direção ao palco, enquanto Jensen sorria e acenava para os alunos. Ao chegar à beira do palco, ele não disse nada, apenas ficou lá, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem, seus batimentos acelerarem e seu corpo todo formigar.

Foi apenas 1 segundo, mas parecia que o tempo todo tinha passado, que o tempo tinha parado. Jensen olhou pra ele e finalmente se sentiu completo. Ambos se sentiram inteiros. O Alpha de Jensen e o Ômega de Jared ficaram tão agitados e felizes, que ambos se transformaram em lobos na frente de todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Os lobos Canis Lupus eram considerados os mais fortes e eram raros. Eles eram capazes de correr 65km por hora, e tinham o poder de se comunicarem com seus companheiros mentalmente. Apenas nas noites de lua-cheia se transformavam ou em ocasiões especiais, como o encontro entre lobos conectados pela alma. Os antigos ancestrais dizem que quando dois lobos Canis Lupus que possuem almas gêmeas se encontram todo o pack deve celebrar, pois está sendo abençoado pelos ancestrais. Os livros de História dos Lobos datavam 1887 como a última data em que se viu tais lobos nos Estados Unidos. Na Europa, a data era 1910. Muitos acreditavam ser apenas uma lenda mitológica, até o dia de hoje.

O Alpha de Jensen era forte, grande de pelugem cinzenta. Os olhos verdes que ficavam mais fortes e escuros, e uma imponência que afastava qualquer perigo. O Ômega de Jared era igualmente forte, um pouco menor que o de Jensen e tinha pelugem cinzenta e amarronzada, os olhos cor de mel brilhavam e aparentavam grande sabedoria.

\- _Eu sempre soube que iria te encontrar! Desde aquele dia no Parque, eu nunca me esqueci de você._

- _Eu não me lembro muito daquele dia, mas eu sempre soube que faltava alguém..._

 _-Eu nunca tinha me transformado antes... eu sempre tive vergonha disso..._

 _-Alpha, eu também nunca havia me transforma...Peraí, estamos transformados? E estamos conversando? E... oh meu Deus!_

O auditório da Universidade estava um Caos. Os alunos que estavam mais próximos da cena saíram correndo. Os seguranças de Jensen, depois de um momento de estupor se aproximaram e formaram uma cerca humana de segurança em volta dos dois lobos que primeiro se encaravam e depois começaram a rodear um ao outro, dançando e se reconhecendo. Chad se aproximou também, e depois de gritar com Chris que Jared era seu amigo, ele também pôde ficar próximo à cena, protegendo. Depois dos primeiros minutos de surpresa, curiosos começaram a aparecer na cena e filmar tudo com seus celulares. Periscope, Twitter e Facebook estavam cheios de vídeos com o grande acontecimento e a hashtag #CanisLupusLives estava no topo dos assuntos mais comentados. Alan Ackles foi avisado e estava indo em direção a Universidade. Megan Padalecki acompanhava tudo pela internet e ao ver Chad na linha de proteção soube que um daqueles lobos era Jared, avisou sua mãe e ambas se dirigiram até a Universidade.

Jensen e Jared estavam alheios a tudo. As pessoas a sua volta pareciam meros borrões, era como se estivessem em outra dimensão, e apenas o outro existia. Até que o alerta de perigo fez com que ambos saíssem do transe e corressem. O Alpha de Jensen deu um uivo alto ao sentir cheiro de perigo em relação a seu Ômega. O mesmo aconteceu com Jared.

J2

Adrenalina fez com que Jensen e Jared corressem até o Town Lake. Muitas pessoas estavam no parque e correram ao ver dois lobos em plena luz do dia, sem ser lua-cheia. A energia em volta deles era tanta que as pessoas não ousavam se aproximar.

 _-O que foi isso? Eu senti medo de repente..._

 _-Não sei bem, mas senti a necessidade de correr... e...Jared, acho que..._

E de repente Jensen e Jared voltaram ao normal. Ambos se olhavam e se admiravam, decorando o rosto um do outro, se conhecendo novamente depois de tantos anos separados. A noite começava a cair e o parque estava deserto, o que era bom porque...

-Estamos nus! JENSEN! Estamos pelados!

Jared ruborizou e não sabia onde colocar as mãos, se no rosto ou no sexo. Jensen estava igualmente envergonhando, mas Jared estava tão adoravelmente envergonhado que a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu foi rir alto.

-Não tem graça! Jensen, pare de rir! O que vamos fazer agora? Como vamos pra casa? Pra onde vamos? E como vamos...

Jensen puxou Jared para atrás de uma das antigas árvores do parque e colocou a mão na boca do outro. Quando Jared ia começar a reclamar, ele viu o movimento de várias pessoas andando pelo parque com lanternas nas mãos. Os corações de ambos batiam fortes e o medo os acometeu novamente.

 _-Vamos sair daqui agora Jared, bem devagar e silenciosamente, ok?_

 _-Sim...certo...mas Jensen, como? E como estamos conversando apenas pelo pensamento? E por que? E estamos nus!_

 _-Não sei o porquê de tudo isso, mas tenho minhas teorias. Você confia em mim?_

 _-Confio. Eu sempre confiei em você. Eu sempre soube que faltava você na minha vida e..._

 _-Venha!_

Jensen conhecia o parque como ninguém. Desde menino ele corria solto por lá e quando se sentia triste e mais sozinho do que já era, costumava se esconder por lá. Ele conhecia bem a trilha ao lado do rio Colorado e do Lady Bird Lake, então depois de correrem por alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas, ambos saíram em frente ao departamento de Saúde e Serviços Sociais de Austin. Jensen, que conhecia bem todos os prédios públicos da cidade, entrou com Jared pelos fundos e ambos foram até o almoxarifado e pegaram uniformes emprestados. Tudo foi feito sem eles dizerem uma palavra se quer um para o outro. Eles não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam o que fariam, a única coisa que saibam era que...

-Não quero ficar longe de você!

-Não quero ficar longe de você!

Ambos riram por terem dito isso ao mesmo tempo. Agora que estavam finalmente juntos, era como se um imã os unisse. Eles não queriam mais se separar, na verdade eles não podiam mais se separar.

-Jensen, você acha que... que somos Canis Lupus?

-Tenho certeza que sim... eu nunca soube explicar porque não conseguia me transformar. E sou um Alpha e isso era preocupante. Meus pais me levaram a todo tipo de especialistas, mas ninguém nunca soube dizer nada. Eu sempre fui saudável, então isso sempre foi um mistério. Uma vez um dos anciões que fui visitar me disse...

-Você já visitou os anciões? – Jared ouvia a tudo fascinado.

-Sim...depois que...depois que nos separaram no parque, foi uma época difícil pra mim. Um dos anciões me disse que eu era especial e que não se podia lutar contra o destino. Eu nunca mais voltei lá, mas sempre guardei isso em minha mente. Quando comecei a me aprofundar nos estudos de História dos Lobos, li sobre os Canis Lupus e pensei que talvez...

-Eu também pensei isso... minha mãe sempre disse que eu era especial, apesar de boa parte de mim não acreditar nisso, acho que ainda tinha esperanças de ter algo bom em mim.

-Tenho certeza de que você é mais do que especial!

-Jensen... a gente mal se conhece... eu sei que temos toda essa coisa mágica acontecendo com a gente, mas na verdade não nos conhecemos de verdade.

-Você gostaria de...de me conhecer melhor? – Jensen mordia o lábio inferior e olhava timidamente para Jared.

-Sim! Eu...claro, se você quiser...e acho que podemos aprender a entender tudo isso que está acontecendo conosco e... sim. – Jared sorriu e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Será que era possível se apaixonar por alguém antes de conhecer?

-Sr. Ackles e Sr. Padalecki, sabemos que vocês estão escondidos no almoxarifado. Por favor, saiam devagar e com as mãos para o alto.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam com olhos arregalados. Perigo. Eles sentiram que estavam em perigo.


	4. Chapter 4

As últimas horas estavam sendo de intensa confusão no Pack de Austin. A revelação de que o filho do famoso político e fazendeiro Gerald Padalecki e do Pack Alpha Alan Ackles eram dois lobos Canis Lupus, se espalhou rapidamente pelo mundo. A imprensa estava em polvorosa, a população não falava em outra coisa e as famílias Ackles e Padalecki não sabiam o que fazer.

Alan Ackles havia convocado sua equipe de seguranças para retirar o filho do auditório. A ordem era para não feri-lo, apenas leva-lo e se preciso dar-lhe um tranquilizante. O que ninguém esperava era a fuga repentina dos dois lobos. Um dos seguranças tentou atirar com a arma de tranquilizantes em Jensen, porém Chris o atacou e impediu. Uma luta generalizada começou e só parou quando Alan Ackles se pronunciou.

-BASTA! Parem agora com essa confusão!

, ele ia atirar no Jensen! Eu não iria permitir isso!

-E ouvi eles dizerem que iriam atirar no Jared também! Que palhaçada é essa? – Disse Chad, irritado.

-Eles não iriam machucar Jensen, eu nunca permitiria que machucassem o meu filho. Só dei a ordem para darem um tranquilizante se fosse necess...

-O quê? Você deu ordens para atirarem no nosso filho? O que você tem na cabeça Alan? – Donna Ackles chegou correndo.

-Apenas se fosse necessário Donna. Você viu, ele se transformou, junto com aquele garoto, filho do Padalecki e eu não podia permitir que...

-Você está ficando completamente louco Alan! Se acontecer alguma coisa com meu filho, eu nunca vou te perdoar. NUNCA! Trate de dar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta e sem nenhum arranhão!

Donna saiu transtornada do auditório. Ela sabia que seu filho era especial, desde o dia em o Alpha dele se manifestou ao tentar proteger o garoto Padalecki. Aquela briga entre as famílias tinha que terminar ou ela iria perder seu filho. Donna estava indo em direção a saída quando deu de cara com Sherri Padalecki e sua filha Megan.

-Onde está meu filho? O que está acontecendo?

-Eu não sei Sherri...eles...eles fugiram...

-Como fugiram? Fugiram por quê?

-Acho que se assustaram...

-Donna, o que você não está me falando? Por favor, não minta, é meu filho!

Donna Ackles respirou fundo. Ela sabia o que Sherri estava sentindo, e agora não era hora para uma briga antiga interferir na relação entre elas.

-Alan mandou os homens deles aplicarem tranquilizantes no Jensen, eles se assustaram e correram e...

-Ele mandou atirar no meu filho? E no próprio filho? Que tipo de monstro é o seu marido?

-Sherri...

-Eu nunca quis que meu filho se aproximasse da sua família, mas porque eu tinha medo da reação do Gerald. Eu sei o quanto ele odeia os Ackles, mas eu nunca imaginei que o Pack Alpha fosse um homem cruel!

-Sherri, me escute por favor. Alan não queria atirar no seu filho, tampouco ferir o nosso, mas ele agiu errado e acredite, ninguém está mais brava com ele do que eu. Mas agora temos que nos acalmar e encontrar nossos filhos. E temos que conversar civilizadamente. Eu temo por eles. E agora eu entendo o que aconteceu aquele dia no parque, anos atrás. Eu já machuquei meu filho uma vez, não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Acho que nós duas devemos unir nossas forças, porque com certeza nossos maridos não vão.

Sherri ouvia atentamente tudo o que Donna dizia. Ela se lembra de como o filho ficou triste a adoentado após o incidente de anos atrás. E ela sabia o que significava dois lobos se manifestarem fora de hora.

-Vamos ajudar nossos filhos.

J2

Gerald Padalecki estava furioso. Além de ter um filho Ômega, ele ainda era do tipo raro. Jared era o primeiro Padalecki homem ômega em pelo menos 6 gerações, a família conservadora se vangloriava de ter tantos Alphas e Betas em sua arvore genealógica. Não ter contato com familiares era um alívio para Gerald, pois não precisava apresentar seus filhos ômegas para ninguém, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele já havia recebido pelo menos uns 50 telefonemas de Padaleckis querendo saber sobre o ômega que se tornara famoso por ser um Canis Lupus.

-Ele deve ter feito isso de propósito, só pra me irritar! Maldito garoto!

Gerald resolveu que iria dar um jeito de abafar o caso e esconder Jared em sua fazenda lhe pareceu a melhor solução no momento.

-Eu trago ele pra cá por um tempo, até a mídia se preocupar com outra coisa. Depois o mando para outro país.

Gerald falava sozinho. Ele vivia sozinho. Os empregados da fazenda mantinham distância, sua esposa e filhos de nada lhe serviam, mas era necessário manter as aparências por conta dos negócios e possíveis contatos políticos. E por mais que ele desprezasse sua família, ele era um homem conservador. Divorcio estava fora de cogitação.

-E sempre os malditos Ackles envolvidos! Primeiro me tirou Donna. Depois me tirou o cargo de Pack Alpha e mudou leis apoiando ômegas. Agora o filho Alpha resolve fugir com Jared. Não. Não deixarei isso acontecer!

Gerald começou a fazer ligações e dar ordens a seus capangas, apelidados de Lúcifer, Alastair e Gordon. Era para procurarem Jared e o levarem vivo até a fazenda em San Antonio.

J2

Alan Ackles estava atordoado. Ele e seus seguranças foram vasculhar a área em busca de Jensen e Jared. Ele sabia que Donna estava brava e chateada, mas ele só estava tentando fazer o que achava melhor para seu filho.

-Vamos atrás deles, mas, por favor, sem armas. Vamos conversar apenas, está bem? Se alguém os encontrar, me chame imediatamente, deixe que eu falo com eles.

-Eu vou junto, senhor. – disse Chris.

-Eu também vou! – respondeu Chad.

-Não há necessidade. Coloquei Ty e Tahmoh, meus homens de confiança para organizarem as buscas. Nós vamos encontra-los.

-Senhor, com todo o respeito, mas talvez Jensen não esteja achando seus seguranças pessoas de confiança. Eu vou junto, e ajudo a convencê-lo a conversar. – Chris, na verdade estava com medo de fazerem algo a seu amigo.

-E eu vou junto para garantir que não façam nenhum mal a Jared. – Chad disse, firmemente.

Alan nada pode fazer a não ser concordar e deixa-los irem às buscas. Depois de algumas horas, encontraram rastros deixados por eles e uma testemunha disse ter visto dois homens aparentemente nus entrarem pelos fundos no prédio do departamento de saúde. Eles os encontraram, mas não foram os únicos.

J2

 _-_ Sr _. Ackles e Sr. Padalecki, sabemos que vocês estão escondidos no almoxarifado. Por favor, saiam devagar e com as mãos para o alto._

 _-_ Tem mesmo necessidade de falar para eles saírem com as mãos para o alto? O Jensen jamais faria mal a alguém! – Chris estava irritado.

-É só uma precaução. Eu me lembro quando ele ainda era apenas uma criança e encontrou o garoto Padalecki. Todos falávamos sobre isso, escondidos, claro. Ele ficou furioso e superprotetor em relação ao garoto. Não acho que agora seja diferente, e se bem o conheço, ele deve estar com medo, e o medo nos deixa vulneráveis e perigosos. – Ty respondeu calmamente. Com calma demais pro gosto de Chris, que a cada segundo ficava mais irritado.

-Filho, sou eu. Saia, prometo que não causarei nenhum mal a vocês. Vamos conversar, está bem? Sua mãe está preocupada.

Jensen sentiu alivio ao ouvir a voz do pai. Ele sabia que seu pai só queria o melhor pra ele, mas a sensação de alerta em relação a um perigo iminente fazia com que ele tivesse medo de sair e enfrentar a todos. Ele não queria colocar Jared em perigo.

-Jensen, seu pai... será que...que ele vai deixar nós sermos amigos agora?

Jared tinha tanta ingenuidade na voz que fazia o coração de Jensen se quebrar.

-Ele não tem que deixar nada Jared. Eu sou um homem agora! Ele não pode mais me controlar.

-Certo...é que...meu pai, ele nunca vai deixar e...eu tenho medo dele...

-Eu vou te proteger Jared. Você não precisa ter medo de nada agora, está bem? Eu prometo que vou sempre te proteger.

Jensen segurou a cabeça de Jared entre suas mãos e encostou sua testa na do outro. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos e foi como se pudessem enxergar a alma um do outro. Por um instante eles não tiveram medo. Jensen se surpreendeu quando Jared num movimento sutil e ao mesmo tempo intenso, o beijou levemente nos lábios.

-Esse foi meu primeiro beijo... – disse Jared, timidamente.

-E esse foi meu primeiro beijo roubado... – disse Jensen, sorrindo.

O momento foi interrompido com a voz de Chad, gritando do lado de fora, dizendo que Jared não precisava ter medo, pois ele estava lá e iria socar o primeiro que tentasse lhe fazer algum mal.

-Acho que podemos sair...o que acha?

-Meu pai não nos faria mal. Ele tem lá as convicções dele, mas ele jamais me machucaria. E ele citou minha mãe, ela deve estar furiosa com ele!

-Oh meu Deus! Minha mãe também deve estar preocupada! Eu nunca sai assim sem avisar!

Jensen se apaixonava cada vez mais por Jared. Ao mesmo tempo que ele era muito forte e corajoso, ele também era inocente e ingênuo.

-Eu vou te levar até a sua mamãe. Eu prometo.

Jared sorriu com a lembrança. Ele sabia que Jensen o protegeria. E ele também o faria, se fosse necessário.

Ambos resolveram sair, de mãos dadas. Alan achou melhor levar apenas Ty, Tahmoh, Chris e Chad para não assustar mais seu filho. Ele pediu para que Ty e Tahmoh guardassem suas armas, letais ou não. Não havia necessidade de aponta-las em direção a Jensen e Jared. O que eles não esperavam era a presença dos capangas de Gerald.

J2

Jensen e Jared saíram do prédio e avistaram Ackles e cia situados a alguns metros da porta dos fundos do prédio, que dava para o Lady Bird Lake. Alan soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando ao ver o filho bem e aparentemente sem ferimentos. Ele também sentiu um arrepio ao ver Jared, e notar que o garoto se parecia muito com a mãe, mas tinha o porte dos Padaleckis, alto e forte.

Jensen fez contato visual com seu pai e Chris. Jared fez com Chad e abriu um tímido sorriso. De repente foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta. Tiros foram disparados. Alan correu em direção ao filho, e foi atingido de raspão por uma das balas. Chad e Chris também correram em direção a Jensen e Jared, Ty e Tahmoh atiraram na direção que vinham os tiros (eles não haviam obedecido a ordem de não trazer armas). Jensen se atirou em cima de Jared, para protegê-lo e acabou sendo atingido no ombro por uma arma letal e nas costas, por uma arma com tranquilizante, o que o fez perder os sentidos. Jared sentiu a dor como se fosse nele o tiro e ficou paralisado. Era como se todos seus pensamentos tivessem sido desligados. Ele não conseguia se mexer, pensar ou agir.

Pellegrino, vulgo Lúcifer, veio na direção contrária a de Alan e apontou a arma na cabeça de Jensen.

-Mais um passo e eu acabo com ele. Mais um tiro disparado por seus homens e ele morre.

-Ty, Tahmoh, soltem suas armas. Agora.

Ty e Tahmoh largaram suas armas no chão de levantaram às mãos para o alto. Chris e Chad pararam onde estavam. Gordon e Alastair pegaram as armas dos seguranças de Alan e foram em direção a Jensen e Jared. Ao tentarem separá-los, Jared deu uma espécie de uivo alto, e agarrou Jensen a seu peito. Notando que essa tarefa seria mais difícil do que imaginavam, Pelegrino não hesitou. Pegou a arma com tranquilizador e atirou no pescoço de Jared, que aos poucos perdeu os sentidos. Chad impulsivamente tentou ir em direção ao amigo, mas Chris o impediu.

-Não faça mal a meu filho, por favor.

-Eu só vim aqui buscar o Padalecki. Meu patrão não quer nada com seu filho.

-Gerald. Claro que isso é coisa dele, aquele...

-Silêncio! E vocês, seus imprestáveis, estão esperando o que pra levarem o garoto? Andem!

Os 3 capangas levaram Jared sem que ninguém pudesse reagir. Chad não se conformava por terem deixado isso acontecer, e chamava a todos de incompetentes. Alan, com a ajuda de Ty, carregou seu filho até o carro e foram até o hospital mais próximo.

Alan avisou Donna do ocorrido, ela se desesperou e foi até o hospital, seguida de Sherri. As duas haviam concordado que separar os filhos neste momento seria uma maldade muito grande, e até perigosa. Ao chegarem ao hospital, Megan foi em direção a Chad.

-O que aconteceu? Onde está Jared? Chad?

-Eles...eles o levaram...achamos que foi a mando do seu pai...eu sinto muito Megan.

Sherri ouviu o que Chad disse e todo o ódio que sentia por Gerald aflorou. Ela seguiu Donna até o quarto de Jensen, ninguém as impediu de entrar. O bala havia saído e por sorte não pegou nenhum nervo vital. Não foi necessário cirurgia, apenas um procedimento mais simples. Mas o coração de Donna só se acalmou ao ver o filho voltando aos sentidos.

-Mãe?

-Jensen, baby, estou aqui.

-Jared...eu...ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

-Jen, acalme-se que...

-Mamãe, eu não consigo senti-lo! Eu...onde ele está? Eu não consigo senti-lo! Está tudo escuro! Tudo preto e branco! E...eu não o ouço! Jared...mamãe...onde ele está?

Sherri sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Algo muito grave estava acontecendo com seu filho.


	5. Chapter 5

A cabeça de Jared doía muito e ele sentia uma tristeza que era transformada em dor física. Era como se seu corpo clamasse por algo perdido, por alguém perdido. Ele despertou, mas era como se estivesse em algum ponto entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Estava deitado em uma cama, ele conhecia aquele quarto, ficava na fazenda de seu pai que ele costumava frequentar enquanto criança. Ele sentia-se desconectado, frágil, quebrado.

-Jensen...

-Bom, vejo que acordou finalmente. Escute Jared, você ficará aqui na fazenda até eu arrumar tudo para você ir embora para a Europa. Já que você acha que é capaz de estudar, te matriculo em algum curso no Reino Unido e você faz residência por lá. Tenho certeza de que em breve esse escândalo envolvendo você irá passar, a mídia se distraí facilmente e...

-Pa-pai? O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

-Você aconteceu Jared! Sempre você! Eu perdi sua mãe no momento em que você nasceu e senti esse cheiro asqueroso de ômega! Já não bastasse eu ser a vergonha dos Padaleckis a trazer um filho ômega para nossa árvore genealógica, agora o mundo todo está sabendo disso! Meu telefone não para de tocar com pessoas querendo me importunar e familiares querendo zombar de mim! Você tinha que fazer isso, não é?

-Eu... não foi minha culpa! Eu não pude evitar, eu...me desculpe...pai...eu...minha cabeça dói...

-Não foi sua culpa? E como você pôde se transformar em frente o mundo todo? Pelo menos pra isso você presta, eu duvidada de que era um lobo de verdade.

-Pai...por favor...eu...não estou me sentindo bem...

-E ainda por cima fugiu com o filho daquele maldito Ackles! Com um Ackles! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso Jared! Nunca!

-Jensen... Jensen? Onde...onde ele está?

-Provavelmente está morto!

Jared sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Morto. Jensen estava morto? Ele realmente viu sangue e Jensen estava sem sentidos, mas ele não estava morto, ele não podia estar. Mas Jared não o sentia.

- _Jensen, por favor, onde você está? Jensen? Você não pode estar morto! Não agora..._

Jared sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e a dor de cabeça foi tão forte que ele perdeu os sentidos.

J2

Quando dois lobos lupis canis Alpha e Ômega se encontram, não se pode separa-los até a próxima lua cheia, quando ocorrerá mais uma transformação. A ligação entre corpo e alma precisa ser terminada para que se tornem um só e o elo seja 100% completado. Os pensamentos são interligados, e os sentidos compartilhados. Se ocorrer uma separação brusca, ambos sofrem consequências que podem deixar sequelas, como mau funcionamento de órgãos internos, perda parcial ou completa de sentidos como visão, olfato e audição e uma tristeza tão profunda que pode levar a morte. Alan e Donna ouviam a explicação do médico, que pela primeira vez tratava um caso como este.

Jensen estava com fortes dores de cabeça e febre. Seu ferimento ameaçava infeccionar e ele chorava e pedia por Jared. Alphas não tinham problemas para se recuperar de ferimentos, geralmente ômegas demoravam mais, e ainda assim não haviam muitas ocorrências em hospitais. Alan se desesperou ao ver a situação do filho e pediu ajuda para Pack Alphas de outros estados para encontrarem os melhores especialistas. Também reuniu sua força de segurança para encontrarem Jared. Como demoraria ainda 2 semanas para a lua-cheia, nenhum deles podia se transformar, o que dificultaria as buscas. O problema era que eles não sabiam se Jensen teria tanto tempo sem ter consequências.

-Alan...nosso filho! Nosso filhinho! – Donna estava desesperada, ela não aguentava ver seu filho sofrendo.

-Eu prometo que vamos resolver isso. Já falei com Josh, ele está vindo de Nova York e irá nos ajudar nas buscas. Nosso filho mais velho é um especialista em caça, eu tenho certeza de que logo encontraremos o garoto Padalecki...e...Donna, me perdoe! Eu fui um imbecil, desde a época em que Jensen era apenas uma criança, eu não soube entende-lo e deixei meu ódio falar mais alto... e agora...é tudo minha culpa!

Alan chorava copiosamente enquanto sua mulher o abraçava. Ela entendia que ele queria apenas o que achava melhor para o filho.

- _Eu estou aqui Jared...eu...não estou morto...Jared..._

Jensen sussurrava na cama, suando frio e com os olhos fechados. Alan e Donna aproximaram-se da cama do filho e o pai segurou em suas mãos dizendo:

-Eu vou trazer ele pra você Jensen...eu prometo.

Sherri Padalecki entrou no quarto de Jensen, acompanhada de Megan e Chad. Ela tinha determinação no olhar. Era uma mulher forte e que lutaria até o fim para a felicidade dos filhos.

-Eu sei onde Jared está. E nós vamos busca-lo.

Alan e Donna olharam para ela sobressaltados. Donna conhecia bem aquele olhar, o de uma mãe que protegeria sua cria a qualquer custo.

-Pois muito bem. Vou reunir meus homens de segurança e nós vamos busca-lo.

J2

Os anciões lobos que vivem nas montanhas Guadalupe, no Texas, costumam dizer que quando dois lobos são ligados pela força do amor e do destino é possível que eles se encontrem na dimensão Oniro que separa a consciência do sono. Jensen sempre achou isso fascinante, mas nunca acreditou. Até agora. O que ele não imaginava era que esta dimensão era exatamente igual ao Town Lake parque. O sol brilhava intensamente, muito mais forte do que ele jamais havia visto.

- _Jensen..._

 _-Jared? Eu estou aqui! Onde você... eu estou te sentindo!_

 _-Jensen..._

Jensen começou a correr pelo parque. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e ele se sentia leve. Ele sentia o cheiro doce de seu ômega, ouvia sua respiração alterada, mas era como se ele corresse e não chegasse a lugar algum.

- _Jared, eu preciso te encontrar. Preciso que você fique calmo, está bem? Eu estou aqui, mas eu não consigo te alcançar._

 _-Dói..._

 _-O que dói?_

 _-Minha cabeça e...minha barriga..._

Jensen sentiu um arrepio como nunca havia sentido antes. Perigo. Ele sentia que Jared estava em perigo e que ele precisava alcança-lo em breve.

- _Jay, você confia em mim?_

 _-Sempre...Jen...minha barriga dói..._

- _Eu sei que ainda temos que nos conhecer melhor, sermos amigos e tudo mais, mas já sinto tanto amor por você. Eu sempre te amei, mesmo quando eu nunca havia te visto. Eu não sei do que almas são feitas, mas sei que as nossas são feitas da mesma coisa... Eu...eu te amo Jay. E sinto tanto amor, você consegue sentir o meu amor?_

Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu como se seu corpo flutuasse e seus sentidos se aguçassem cada vez mais. Uma leve brisa tocou seu corpo e ele sentiu como se parte de seu sentimento estivesse saindo de si. O amor era tão forte que ele o sentia emanar no espaço. Jared, que estava deitado perto do rio Colorado, ao lado do parque, sentiu um sopro forte passar por todo seu corpo e pura energia entrava em seu corpo. Era uma experiência religiosa, metafísica, transitiva. Era o amor de Jensen curando suas dores da alma. Quando ambos abriram os olhos, eles estavam sentados na ponte Lamar, sob o Rio Colorado. Chovia forte, e Jared segurou nas mãos de Jensen.

- _Eu sabia que você iria me encontrar..._

 _-Eu também. Você...você sentiu?_

 _-O seu amor é como o nosso primeiro beijo. Uma brisa suave, mas intensa._

Jensen sorriu. Ele estava se sentindo menos vazio, mas ainda faltava algo.

- _Jen...minha barriga ainda dói muito..._

Em um movimento instintivo Jensen colocou uma de suas mãos na barriga do outro. Estava quente e ao encostar nela, Jensen sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ele soube. Era o útero de Jared que estava se deteriorando. Quando o médico faltou com seus pais no hospital, Jensen estava semiconsciente. Ele ouviu que poderiam ter sequelas internas, e o seu Alpha sabia que seu Ômega poderia ficar infértil.

- _Será? Será que...que não poderei ter filhos?_

 _-Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

 _-Não Alpha, você pensou. E eu ouço seus pensamentos..._

 _-Me desculpe! Eu...eu deveria estar acordado te procurando. Eu nunca deveria ter te perdido!_

 _-Mas você me encontrou, aqui. Eu já me sinto melhor por você estar aqui comigo._

 _-Mas não é suficiente! Eu preciso estar com você de corpo e alma! Eu...eu não vou suportar te perder novamente Jared!_

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte. O Ômega se abraçou a seu Alpha e ambos completaram seu encontro de almas. Eles estavam presos nesta dimensão e se seus corpos não fossem colocados perto um do outro novamente, eles nunca mais poderiam sair.


	6. Chapter 6

O estado de Jensen havia piorado nas últimas horas. Ele estava com muita febre e num estado de coma. Donna não saia do lado do filho. Mackenzie e Josh, irmãos de Jensen, chegaram ao hospital e estavam igualmente aflitos. Sherri e Megan sabiam que se Jensen estava mal, Jared também estava.

A imprensa tinha uma fonte no hospital que contou que o filho do Pack Alpha estava em estado grave e longe de seu Ômega. Alan havia recebido ligações de outros Pack Alphas do mundo todo oferecendo suporte. Pessoas da cidade se ofereceram para encontrar o mais novo canis lupus ômega. Falsas notícias eram dadas em redes sociais, mensagens de apoio e de ódio povoavam as redes internet. Alan publicou uma nota oficial dizendo que as autoridades estavam agindo e pedindo pensamentos positivos para seu filho. Jeff Dean Morgan, membro da Ordem dos Anciões do Texas, encontrou em contato com Alan em solidariedade e deixou seu contato para o caso de precisarem de alguma assistência.

Com a chegada de Josh Ackles, que fazia parte da Força de Segurança dos Estados Unidos, um plano estratégico foi criado para resgatar Jared. Ty, Tahmoh e Chris iriam ajudar nas buscas, por serem todos Alphas e treinados. Chad iria, pois conhecia Jared e o outro poderia se sentir intimidado no meio de tantos alphas. Sherri já havia tentado entrar em contato com a fazenda de Gerald, porém não obteve sucesso. Gerald era muito rico e poderoso e sabia como não deixar rastros.

-A casa principal fica a 500 metros da entrada. Tem muitas câmeras de seguranças, mas meu pai só tem 3 capangas, ele não confia em muitas pessoas.

Todos olharam admirados para Megan. Ela era uma jovem ômega muito inteligente e forte.

-Certo. Então teremos que dar um jeito de entrar no sistema das câmeras e desliga-las. Depois precisamos descobrir a melhor forma de invadir sem causar alarde. De maneira nenhuma Jared pode ser ferido. – Josh Ackles falava, enquanto mandava instruções para seus outros homens.

-Eu acho que consigo entrar no sistema de segurança. O JT me disse uma vez que o pai dele sempre usava a mesma senha pra tudo, mas ele nunca achou que Jared fosse esperto o suficiente para prestar atenção. E nem Megan, pelo jeito. – respondeu Chad.

-Certo, então tentaremos chegar o mais perto possível, assim ficará mais fácil para invadirmos o sistema.

-Os empregados da fazenda dormem em uma casa que fica nos fundos. Depois das 20hs meu pai manda todos saírem. Acho que é nossa melhor chance.

-Eu também vou.

-Senhora Padalecki eu não acho que seja uma boa ide...

-Eu não estou pedindo permissão. Eu vou na frente, tenho como entrar na casa sem precisar invadir. Distraio Gerald enquanto vocês resgatam meu filho.

-Mas como a senhora vai sair? – perguntou Chad, nervoso.

-Eu dou meu jeito. Eu já estou casada com Gerald há 23 anos. Eu sei lidar com ele. Agora vamos, não temos mais tempo a perder.

J2

Jared não me mexia na cama. Ele suava muito e ardia em febre, mas havia parado de gemer. Gerald estava um pouco aliviado, pois de maneira nenhuma o garoto poderia morrer enquanto estava com ele. Ele imaginou ser mais uma frescura de ômegas, então ao ver o garoto aparentemente dormindo, sentiu-se mais tranquilo. Na manhã seguinte ele pediria para um dos empregados medicar o garoto e assim que ele estivesse em condições, o mandaria para a Inglaterra.

-Senhor, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Gordon.

-Só preciso que você e Alastair fiquem de olhos bem abertos cuidando da entrada da casa. Não quero ter surpresas. Diga para Pelegrino ficar de olho nas câmeras de segurança, qualquer alteração me avise, caso contrário não me incomodem.

-Sim senhor.

Gerald olhou para a figura do filho na cama. Jared era alto, bonito e forte. Se ao menos ele fosse um Beta, seria mais fácil tolerar. Mas um ômega, para uma família tradicional e orgulhosa de seus Alphas, era uma afronta. E ele lhe lembrava de Donna Ackles. Os ômegas tinham uma delicadeza peculiar e muita força. A verdade era que Gerald havia sido criado com rigidez por uma família tradicionalista e preconceituosa. E ele nunca superou a perda de Donna.

-Senhor?

-O que você quer Pelegrino? Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado!

-Sua esposa senhor...ela...

-Eu estou aqui.

J2

Sherri Padalecki era uma mulher muito querida por todos que a conheciam. Ela ainda mantinha contato com uma das empregadas da fazenda, que facilitou a sua entrada por um dos portões secundários. A equipe formada por Josh, Chris, Chad, Ty, Tahmoh e mais dois rapazes da força de segurança estava posicionada para entrar na casa assim que ela desse o sinal. Ela usava um mini microfone em sua roupa.

Chad já havia conseguido alterar as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Elas mostrariam as mesmas cenas por cerca de 45 minutos. Eles não teriam mais tempo do que isso.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Como assim o que faço aqui? Vim ver o meu filho! Você pensa que você é quem Gerald? Como teve coragem de sequestrar seu próprio filho?

-Eu não o sequestrei! Eu só o trouxe para longe de toda aquela palhaçada! Eu não vou tolerar ser motivo de chacota por ter um filho ômega e... – Gerald continuava falando sem parar, e Sherri parou de ouvi-lo e se aproximou do filho. Ficou alarmada ao vê-lo tão pálido e quente. Ao menos ele não parecia sentir dor.

-Mamãe está aqui, querido. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ela disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu filho.

-... saia logo daqui Pelegrino! Vá cuidar das câmeras, coisa que você não foi capaz! SAIA!

Gerald saiu do quarto e foi descansar em seu escritório. Por mais força que ele tinha, não conseguia lutar contra sua mulher. No fundo ele admirava a coragem dela. E talvez fosse melhor que ela estivesse lá para cuidar de Jared.

Do lado de fora, Ty, Josh e mais dois seguranças imobilizaram Gordon e Alastair. Foi uma tarefa relativamente fácil, já que eles estavam relaxados e confiantes. Pelegrino continuava na sala de vídeo, vendo as imagens sem notar nada de estranho.

Chad, Chris e Tahmoh entraram na casa pela porta dos fundos. Seguindo as instruções de Megan e Sherri, rapidamente e silenciosamente entraram no quarto que pertencia a Jared na fazenda. A casa era grande e os quartos ficavam no segundo andar. Chad, Chris e Tahmoh passaram um produto para disfarçar o cheiro. Se um Alpha sentisse o cheiro de outro em seu território, as coisas poderiam ficar feias.

Chad ficou abalado ao ver o amigo, mas sabia que teria que agir friamente. Tahmoh conseguiu pegar Jared no colo sem precisar da ajuda dos outros.

-Sherri! Que barulho e este? – perguntou Gerald.

J2

- _Eu estou sentido algo..._

 _-O que? O que está sentindo Jay?_

 _-Um misto de calma e medo...Jen...parou de chover..._

 _-Sim, mas agora está frio._

 _-Estou com medo!_

 _-Eu também, mas não vamos perder as esperanças...eu confio na minha família. Eu sei que eles vão nos ajudar._

 _-E eu confio na minha mãe, mas meu pai..._

 _-Eu sei que uma mãe sempre defende os filhos, aconteça o que acontecer._

 _-Jen...e se... e se eu não puder ter filhos?_

 _-Então seremos só nós dois contra o resto do mundo._

Jensen abraçou Jared mais forte. O clima frio e o vento forte ao redor deles não parecia um bom sinal.

J2

-Não é nada Gerald, estou trocando o Jared, as roupas dele estão ensopadas de suor. Você quer me ajudar?

Todos no quarto se entreolharam.

-Óbvio que não! Até parece que vou perder meu tempo fazendo isso! Tente fazer menos barulho, está bem?

-Sim, senhor.

Gerald se trancou em seu escritório, que ficava no mesmo andar, no fundo do corredor e longe da escada, o que era uma vantagem. Sherri saiu na frente, com Chad, Tahmoh com Jared nos braços, e Chris logo atrás. Eles desceram silenciosamente as escadas e conseguiram sair na entrada da casa. Quando estavam quase no portão, ouviram os gritos de Pelegrino avisando Gerald da invasão. Josh e Ty abriram as portas dos carros e os ligaram. Todos correram e conseguiram entrar nos carros a tempo, ouvindo os gritos de promessas de vingança de Gerald Padalecki.

A primeira batalha estava vencida.

J2

Ao chegarem ao hospital uma confusão se formou. Repórteres se deram conta de que algo estava acontecendo e filmaram o momento em que Jared era colocado em uma das macas. Josh conseguiu colocar Sherri pra dentro do hospital se ser incomodada. Os médicos, que já estavam esperando por Jared, transferiram Jensen para um quarto maior, com 2 camas. Donna, Alan, Mackenzie e Megan tiveram que sair do quarto quando eles chegaram com Jared.

Exames foram feitos e detectaram uma inflamação no útero de Jared. As chances de ele poder ter filhos seriam mínimas. Sherri ficou desolada. Donna a consolou.

Os anciões mandaram um recado via Jeff Dean Morgan. Era necessário que os canis lupus ficassem o mais perto do outro possível, para que a cura viesse mais rapidamente. Uma cama maior foi providenciada.

13 horas depois, as febres haviam passado. Os semblantes de Jensen e Jared estavam serenos e saudáveis. Mas eles ainda não davam sinais de consciência.

J2

- _Eu sempre gostei destas duas árvores aqui do parque...parece que elas estão se beijando, veja Jen!_

Jensen olhava fascinado para Jared. Ele não conseguia descrever o quão lindo ele achava o outro. Ele se aproximou dele e o beijou nos lábios. Foi um beijo macio e suave.

- _Hora de acordar Jay._

Jared olhou para ele e deu um grande sorriso cheio de covinhas. Transformou-se em lobo e saiu correndo pelo parque. Jensen deu uma gargalhada, se transformou e saiu correndo atrás dele também.

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que Jensen viu foram os olhos cor-de-mel-esverdeados de seu Ômega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heat**

Após Jared dar entrada no hospital, eles passaram 5 dias internados e a verdade é que após a adrenalina passar e o clico de cura e aproximação dos dois lobos ser completada a situação ficou estranha entre os dois. Eles ainda se tocavam e até trocaram alguns beijos tímidos, mas era mais por instinto, ou assim Jensen temia.

Jared havia ido fazer mais exames para saber a extensão de seus ferimentos. Os médicos disseram que a inflamação em seu útero havia deixado grandes sequelas e as chances dele engravidar, mesmo que durante o período fértil dos ômegas, eram menores do que 10% e ainda assim seria uma gravidez de risco. Os médicos sugeriram que ele passasse a tomar medicamentos contraceptivos. Jared ficou desolado e quieto após ouvir as notícias e Jensen não sabia como agir.

Jensen havia recebido alta e estava esperando Jared voltar. Ele não queria ir embora, mas não tinha certeza se Jared ainda queria sua presença no quarto, ele provavelmente ainda ficaria internado por mais 2 dias, já que o processo de cura dos ômegas é mais lento do que de Alphas. Quando Jared voltou dos exames, Jensen já havia trocado de roupas e estava sentado na cama.

-O médico virá até aqui para conversar com você sobre os resultados dos últimos exames, está bem? – disse a enfermeira que acompanhava Jared.

-Sim...obrigada Sally. – respondeu Jared, e aquela foi a primeira vez em 5 dias que Jensen ouvia a voz do outro.

-Vou deixa-los sozinhos. – Sally saiu do quarto, sentindo o clima pesado.

Jared levantou-se da cadeira de rodas, que ele achava completamente desnecessária, e deitou-se do outro lado da cama. Jensen olhou para os papéis de sua alta em suas mãos e resolveu quebrar o silencio desconfortável que se formou entre eles.

-Jay...eu...tive alta.

-Ok.

-Escute, eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas.

-Pelo quê?

Jared ficou surpreso, ele não entendia por que Jensen estava se desculpando.

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas gostaria de me desculpar se fiz algo que o magoou. Eu sinto que ficamos distantes nos últimos dias e...e eu não sei bem o que fiz, mas não quero que fique com uma má impressão de mim...eu...nunca quis te pressionar ou fazer com que se sentisse mal...me desculpe...

-Jen, eu é que tenho que me desculpar!

-Jay...

-Não, é sério. Olha pra mim – Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jared, que lhe deu um sorriso. – Muita coisa aconteceu comigo nos últimos dias e...e eu sinto muito se estou agindo de forma imatura. E estou com medo Jensen. Medo de ter que carregar um legado tão importante como esse dos canis lupus, cara, eu sempre li sobre eles e sonhei com eles, mas nunca pensei que eu era um deles. E tem toda a situação com meu pai. Seu pai mandou as autoridades irem atrás dele, mas ele fugiu, aparentemente saiu do país e minha mãe está sofrendo por tudo que ele me fez passar e tem aquele sentimento ambíguo, sabe? Não consigo ter ódio dele, apenas mágoa. E tem também toda essa coisa de ser infértil, eu nunca havia pensando em ter filhos, eu sempre quis estudar terminar meus estudos, me tornar um professor e provavelmente ser solteiro. Eu nunca quis um Alpha na minha vida, filhos, casamento, nada disso. E agora eu não consigo nem respirar direito só de pensar que talvez...talvez você não queira ficar comigo porque eu sou todo quebrado e...

-Você tem medo de eu não querer ficar com você?

-Sim, eu...sim.

-Jay, e estou a 30 minutos olhando para os papeis da minha alta pensando em dizer que na verdade não me sinto tão bem, pois não quero te deixar aqui sozinho no hospital.

-Mas...eu...é você quem não quer me deixar aqui ou seu Alpha que não quer deixar meu Ômega? Eu tenho medo de ser o instinto falando mais alto, sabe? Eu não sei como lidar com todas essas novas sensações.

-Eu também não sei Jay. Eu tenho 25 anos e nunca havia me transformado e isso ocorre com Alphas até no máximo 16 anos. Há quase 10 anos eu me sinto como um erro da natureza, e isso é difícil de administrar. Sendo honesto, acho que grande parte do que sentimos tem a ver com nossos instintos, com nossos Alphas e Ômegas e com o nosso legado de canis lupus.

-Então...então você acha que...que o que sentimos não é por livre arbítrio e sim por causa da nossa natureza?

-Eu acho que tudo isso que citei são partes de nós. O meu Alpha é uma parte minha, é quem eu sou. Os instintos também são eu, e se eu os sinto é porque algo dentro de mim sabe que isso é certo. O legado é um presente para nós. Se nós o temos, é porque somos dignos dele e eu não acho que nossa natureza é errada ou só exista para nos forçar a fazer algo que não queremos. Quando eu disse que te amava, não era apenas meu instinto, ou meu Alpha ou meu legado de canis lupus falando. Era eu. Era parte de mim que sempre soube que um dia eu iria conhecer alguém que...não sei bem como terminar...

-Alguém para completar o vazio, para aflorar todos os sentidos e...e trazer a tona quem realmente somos.

-Sim...e eu não estava brincando quando te disse que iriamos nos conhecer primeiro, devagar. A minha alma conhece a sua. O meu Alpha conhece seu Ômega, mas eu quero conhecer o Jared, esse garoto que quer terminar a faculdade e se tornar professor. Eu quero que tudo sobre nossa relação seja pleno e...

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e lhe deu um forte abraço. Ele começou a chorar nos braços do outro.

-Eu mthambem mqueor tue.d

-O que? Jay, está tudo bem, fale devagar, está bem?

-Eu...eu também quero te conhecer melhor...desde quando te vi falando sobre suas propostas pra ser Conselheiro do Pack, e tudo o que você disse sobre ajudar os ômegas e...

-Acho que podemos fazer isso, certo? Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Jen...eu quero realmente te conhecer melhor e...e talvez...mas...eu nunca poderei ter filhos e...

-Eu não me importo.

-Jen...

-É sério Jared. O que eu quero é ficar com você, é te conhecer, te chamar pra ir jantar no Franklyn Barbecue e depois te deixar na porta da sua casa e te dar um beijo de boa noite.

-Semana que vem estarei livre na sexta. Você pode me pegar às 19hs.

-O quê?

-O médico disse que ficarei aqui no máximo mais 2 dias. Como hoje é quinta e minha mãe ficará pelo menos 1 semana em cima de mim, acho que na outra sexta, sem ser amanhã é um bom dia para nosso primeiro encontro.

-Certo...eu...certo...então eu vou...vou levar os papéis da alta, mas vou ficar aqui com você mais 2 dias, ok? Só pra garantir que está tudo bem e que você está seguro, se você não se importar é claro.

Jared sorriu. Alan Ackles havia colocado seguranças em todas as entradas do hospital. Megan, Sherri e Chad, Chris e Donna estavam sempre lá, fazendo companhia para eles. Aquele quarto provavelmente era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. O Alpha de Jensen queria proteger e cuidar, e o Ômega de Jared estava feliz em receber esse cuidado e mimo.

-Sim Jensen, eu quero que você fique, ficarei mais confiante com você aqui.

Jensen saiu do quarto sorrindo satisfeito. Eles fariam dar certo.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff Dean Morgan, conselheiro da Ordem dos Anciões do Texas, apesar de sempre acreditar em todos os ensinamentos que os anciões passavam, ficou surpreso e chocado ao ver pela televisão dois canis lupus. E ficou ainda mais chocado ao saber que seria encarregado de ajuda-los a entender e conhecer sua história.

Primeiro ele foi até a residência do Pack Alpha Ackles e ao chegar lá se deparou com um nervoso, ansioso e pálido Jensen.

-Olá, meu nome é Jeff Morgan, sou da Ordem dos Anciões, como vai?

-Sou Jensen...estou bem, Sr. Morgan.

-Pode me chamar de Jeff.

-Certo...Jeff.

Jensen além de pálido suava um pouco, parecia estar sofrendo.

-Jensen, você me parece um pouco pálido, está se sentindo bem?

-Sim...é que...é que Jared teve alta hoje e ele foi pra casa da mãe dele, e eu...eu queria ter certeza de que ele está bem e seguro. O problema é que eu sei que ele está seguro, mas quero ver, me certificar e...

-Jensen, é perfeitamente normal você se sentir assim.

-De verdade? Porque eu...eu não quero ser esse Alpha que trancafia seu Ômega a todo custo. Jared tem alma livre, ele nasceu para ser livre e conquistar o mundo, mas tudo o que eu quero é tranca-lo dentro do quarto e protege-lo de tudo. Sou um péssimo Alpha! Ele nunca vai querer ficar comigo...

-Jensen, o que você está sentindo é normal, acredite. Na verdade, não acho saudável vocês se separarem por muito tempo antes de vivenciarem a primeira lua cheia pós- transformação. Na verdade vocês ainda estão em processo de transformação, e os lobos de vocês são muito jovens.

-Mas...a próxima lua será em apenas 12 dias!

-O seu lobo é um filhote, então seu Alpha não quer saber se você pode ou não ficar perto do Jared sempre, então ele grita dentro de você e mexe com seus sentimentos e emoções. Todos nós lobos, somos dois em um. Nossos Alphas, Betas e Ômegas são nossa parte animal, nossos lobos e nós precisamos saber equilibra-los.

-Mas então quer dizer que meu Alpha não sou? É outro eu?

-O seu Alpha é você, é seu lado lobo, ele se manifesta geralmente aos 16 anos.

-Mas o meu nunca se manifestou...e eu sofri muito por isso...

-Seu Alpha sempre esteve com você. E seu pai me disse que ele se manifestou quando você era criança e encontrou Jared pela primeira vez. A separação brusca que aconteceu na época deixou seu Alpha irritado, então ele se escondeu dentro de você.

-Como uma criança mimada?

Jeff não aguentou e gargalhou. Jensen também riu e se sentiu um pouco mais leve. Eles passaram algumas horas conversando sobre a mitologia dos canis lupus, e sobre Alphas. Jeff sugeriu aos Ackles que conversassem com Jared e Sherri e permitissem que Jensen ficasse perto dele até a lua cheia. Jensen sentiu um grande alívio e imediatamente foi com Jeff até a casa de Jared.

J2

Assim que chegou em casa Jared se deitou em sua cama e sentiu um grande vazio em seu peito. Ele sabia que Jensen estava seguro, mas ele queria se certificar e ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia vulnerável. Sherri havia preparado o prato preferido de Jared, porém ele não tinha fome, ele queria ver Jensen, estar com ele, cuidar dele e se deixar ser cuidado.

Sherri ficou aliviada ao saber que Jeff Morgan iria conversar com Jared e ajuda-lo a entender melhor todas as mudanças em sua vida. Ela não sabia como agir, sendo uma Beta era difícil para ela entender sentimentos fortes que apenas Alphas e Ômegas sentiam. Ela se assustou ao ver Jared descer correndo pelas escadas, ofegante e com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Jensen está aqui!

Sherri não teve tempo de processar o que Jared dizia, já que este abriu a porta rapidamente e agarrou um surpreso Jensen que estava parado na porta. Eles se abraçaram, cheiraram, e se tocavam silenciosamente. Alguns minutos se passaram, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

-Você veio...

-Sim...eu...eu precisava te ver, me certificar de que você está bem. Você está bem?

-Agora estou...você está aqui.

Jensen sorriu e se deixou sentir o cheiro de seu ômega. O abraçou forte e acalmou seu coração.

-Acho melhor entrarmos. Eu e Jeff temos uma proposta pra fazer para você e sua mãe.

-Proposta? Só aceito se for uma proposta indecente...

-Ômega... não tente seu Alpha!

Ambos sorriram e entraram na casa. Jeff e Sherri conversavam na sala de estar.

-Olá Jared, sou Jeff Morgan, você se lembra de mim?

-Sim, você irá nos ajudar a entender um pouco sobre meu legado.

-Exatamente. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso dizer para você que não é saudável separar você e Jensen antes da primeira lua-cheia pós transformação. Eu imagino que você esteja se sentindo frágil e vulnerável?

-Sim...eu estava até um pouco envergonhado. Eu sempre fui independente, nunca tive medo ou receio de sair sozinho, mas ultimamente ando com muito medo. E também estava preocupado com Jensen. Eu sei que é irracional e bobo, mas eu queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

-Não tem nada de errado nisso Jared. E assim como eu conversei com Jensen, irei conversar com você sobre seu legado e todos esses sentimentos e emoções que você anda sentindo.

Jared gostou de Jeff e se sentiu instantaneamente melhor. Sherri e Jensen os deixaram sozinhos, para o caso de Jared ter perguntas pessoais. E depois de 1 hora, Jeff foi embora, deixando seu número de telefone e a promessa do começo de uma grande amizade.

Após o jantar eles assistiram a um filme na TV e na hora de dormir, Sherri preparou o quarto de hóspedes para Jensen, porém em menos de 1 minuto, Jared viu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e Jensen entrar.

-Jay? Só vim verificar se você está bem e...

-Jen, para de graça. Vem deitar aqui comigo.

Jensen sentia todo seu corpo formigar. Seu Alpha sentiu-se animado e poderoso por ter conseguido a permissão de seu Ômega para deitar-se com ele.

 _Nós só vamos dormir_. -Pensou Jensen.

 _Duvido que vamos dormir!_ – Pensou Jared.


	9. Chapter 9

Alpha passava os dedos levemente pelo corpo de seu Ômega, sentindo sua pele macia, os pelos arrepiados, ouvindo os gemidos baixos que saiam pela boca de ambos. Corpo e coração reagindo aos leves toques.

O Ômega já estava nu na cama quando seu Alpha deitou-se a seu lado. Ele se sentia preso às roupas, sufocado. O outro também se despiu e sem dizer nenhuma palavra deitou-se a seu lado e começou a sentir o outro. Decorando-o com os toques de suas mãos. Ao chegar aos mamilos do outro, apertou-os, o que fez com que o Ômega desse um gemido alto. Desceu com as mãos e pegou em seu sexo, massageando devagar, sentindo-o ficar duro rapidamente.

\- _Alpha...por favor..._

O Alpha intensificou seus movimentos e em poucos minutos o Ômega perdeu-se nas sensações.

- _Mais rápido...ai...por favor...ALPHA!_

O Alpha gemia também. Seu membro duro, roçava na pele do outro, atrás de alívio. O Ômega, ainda sentindo os choques pós gozo, pegou o membro do outro em suas mãos e com movimentos rápidos o tocou, arrancando gemidos altos de seu Alpha.

-Ômega...tão bom...tão gostoso...

Ambos gemiam alto e o Ômega sentiu que seu orgasmo não parava, ele sentia tudo o que seu Alpha sentia. Era como se seus corpos fossem um só. Com um grito, o Alpha gozou na mão de seu Ômega.

-Jay...eu...eu nunca havia tido um orgasmo assim...

-Nem eu, Jen. Foi tão...

-Sim...foi a primeira vez que alguém me tocou. Ainda bem que foi você.

Jared ruborizou.

-A mim também...ninguém nunca havia me tocado...e...apesar de eu me masturbar, tenho a sensação de que esta foi a primeira vez que tive um orgasmo de verdade.

-Sim...foi completamente diferente de tudo o que já vivi e...e foi muito especial.

Jared sentiu um contentamento, uma calma e paz que nunca havia sentindo antes. Ele pensava que já estava completo antes, quando havia conhecido Jensen, mas agora era como se ele descobrisse que ele ainda tinha vazios dentro de si para preencher.

-Sim...eu também me sinto assim Jay.

-Eu falei em voz alta de novo?

-Não...você pensou e eu ouvi. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

-Acho que deveríamos nos limpar antes de dormirmos, mas está tão bom aqui, deitado com você.

Jensen beijou a testa do outro, levantou-se, pegou sua camiseta que estava no chão e a molhou com a água que ficava na jarra no quarto. Limpou-se e a usou para limpar Jared.

O Ômega gostou de ser cuidado por sua Alpha, e logo adormeceu nos braços dele.

O Alpha soube que nunca mais poderia ficar longe de seu Ômega.

J2

-Bom dia Jen.

-Bom dia, Jay.

Tocaram os lábios um do outro, levemente e se olharam sorrindo. Ambos estavam satisfeitos e felizes por estarem juntos.

-Acho que devemos nos levantar e ir tomar café da manhã. Minha mãe já deve ter preparado para nós.

-Temos mesmo que levantar? Ainda é tão cedo!

-Alpha, deixe de ser preguiçoso! Vamos, estou faminto!

Ambos levantaram, se vestiram e desceram para tomar café. Sherri estava na cozinha, preparando panquecas.

-Bom dia mãe!

-Bom dia Sra. Padalecki.

-Bom dia meninos, e é Sherri. Como passaram a noite?

Jensen ruborizou e Jared fugiu da pergunta enchendo a boca de panquecas.

-Bem...dormimos...digo, dormi bem...

-Gostou da cama do quarto de hospedes Jensen?

-Hã? Ah sim, muito confortável, obrigado.

-Mãe, você vai trabalhar hoje? –Jared perguntou, fugindo do assunto.

-Estou de férias. Aproveitei que não tirava há muito tempo e pedi um afastamento da escola. Fui atendida prontamente, já que sou mãe de um canis lupus! Obrigada por isso, Jared, sua fama já está me trazendo coisas boas – brincou Sherri.

-Mãe!

-O que? Só estou brincando!

Jensen sorriu com a leveza com que Sherri estava tratando o assunto.

-Mãe, e a Megan, ficará até quando na casa da amiga dela Julie?

-Ainda não sei, mas vou deixa-la lá até a lua cheia, é melhor.

Jensen se sentiu mal, como se estivesse atrapalhando a rotina da família.

-Sherri, é...eu não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês...se minha presença de alguma forma...

-Ei, nada disso querido. Você e Jared precisam deste tempo juntos, para se conhecerem melhor. E além do mais, vocês são muito barulhentos e não quero traumatizar minha garotinha.

Jensen ficou tão vermelho que sentiu até as orelhas quentes. Jared engasgou com o leite que estava tomando.

-Ah, deixem disso garotos! Eu me lembro de quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez, mal conseguia me controlar e...

-Mamãe!

Jared puxou Jensen pelo braço e saiu da cozinha. Sherri ria divertida e dizendo para eles não se preocuparem, pois ela usaria protetores auriculares nas próximas noites.

J2

Os próximos dias correram mais ou menos da mesma forma. Jensen e Jared passavam o dia juntos, conversando e dando toques casuais um no outro. Assistiam TV, jogavam vídeo games, conversavam com Sherri e com os familiares e amigos que vinham visita-los durante o dia. Cada um deles conversava com Jeff Morgan pelo menos durante 1 hora, separadamente e depois juntos. E durante a noite, trocavam carícias e beijos apaixonados.

Finalmente chegara o dia em que a lua iria mudar. Ambos estavam nervosos, e podiam sentir o medo e angústia um do outro. Apesar de todos os conselhos e preparação dos últimos dias, a realidade da situação era assustadora. Era aconselhável deixa-los se transformar na floresta e de preferência sozinhos. Nem todos os lobos ficavam na floresta durante a transformação da lua cheia, mas no final das contas todos iam para lá.

-Vai dar tudo certo, não é Jay?

-Sim. Estamos juntos, tudo dará certo.

Sherri e Donna abraçaram seus filhos, emocionadas. Alan os cumprimentou e disse para ficarem tranquilos, a floresta estava segura para eles. Josh, o irmão de Jensen, também assegurou que tudo estava certo, afinal, por ser noite de lua cheia, todos os lobos se transformavam.

J2

O vista do crepúsculo era linda no Texas. Jensen e Jared ficaram de mãos dadas, no alto da montanha, sozinhos, esperando a lua surgir no céu. Trocaram olhares que transmitiam segurança, paz e amor. Em pouco tempo, sentiram um formigamento pelo corpo e em questão de segundos, o céu escureceu, a lua surgiu no céu e os dois lobos nasceram. Fortes, imponentes e unidos.

- _Seu lobo é muito bonito, Alpha._

 _-O seu também, meu Ômega._

O lobo Ômega começou a correr pela floresta, rápido e elegante. O Alpha o seguiu e eles brincavam pela floresta, como dois filhotes. Exploravam a terra, se escondiam atrás das árvores, brincavam um com o outro. Sentiam-se livres e vivos. Plenos. Mais tarde descobririam que naquela noite, nenhum outro lobo se transformou no estado do Texas e em alguns estados vizinhos. O legado deles era tão forte, que todos os outros lobos se curvaram diante deles, e em respeito a isso, se guardaram. A internet estava em polvorosa e estudiosos da História dos lobos, davam explicações na TV.

Mas o Alpha e o Ômega não sentiam nada disso. Apenas que estavam finalmente completando um ciclo e nascendo novamente. Passaram boa parte da noite desbravando a floresta. Pararam para beber água no lago. Dormiram com o Ômega deitado sobre o Alpha. Acordaram e correram mais e de repente, por volta das 4 da manhã, voltaram a ser humanos, como num passe de mágica.

Aproximaram-se um do outro e se abraçaram forte, como que querendo sentir o outro dentro de si, sentir a pele quente do outro, sentir suas ereções roçando uma na outra. Era uma urgência que nunca haviam sentido antes.

-Jen...o que...o que está acontecendo...eu... me sinto quente e...quero... – Jared falava, em meio a gemidos.

-Eu...eu acho que...que você está entrando no período fértil dos lobos...o calor e desejo e...e eu também estou me sentindo com essa urgência e...

Não falaram mais nada. Como já estavam nus, por conta da transformação, Jensen apenas envolveu Jared em seus braços, se acomodou entre as pernas dele, encostou-o em uma árvore e o tomou ali mesmo num movimento brusco que arrancou gemidos altos dos dois. Os movimentos eram erráticos, animalescos. Jared não precisou ser preparado por conta da lubrificação natural dos ômegas.

-Jensen...mais forte...

Jensen acelerou seus movimentos enquanto Jared se movia no mesmo ritmo. Era forte, carnal e intenso. Jensen sentia, pela primeira vez, seu membro ficar maior e formar o nó que o ataria a Jared por algumas horas. Jared deu um grito alto e gozou sem ser tocado. Ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, Jared deixou seu pescoço a mostra e Jensen o mordeu ao mesmo tempo em que gozava logo em seguida. Foi tão forte, que ambos caíram no chão, corpos atados, corações batendo aceleradamente. No mundo espiritual, seus lobos também estavam atados e uivando alto, enquanto todos os outros lobos do Pack do Texas se curvavam a eles.

Os dois ficaram assim, deitados na floresta, em êxtase, sentindo o cheiro, a pele, o gosto um do outro até amanhecer e eles se separarem. Em um silêncio confortável, foram até o ponto em que deixaram suas roupas. Vestiram-se e juntos foram para a cidade. Agora começaria uma nova vida para eles. Uma vida em que eles ficariam para sempre unidos.


	10. Chapter 10

-Eu não tenho roupas!

-Jared, você tem um guarda-roupas cheio de roupas.

-Cheio de roupas pra ir pra faculdade ou pra trabalhar! Não para ir a um encontro com o Jensen! Meu primeiro encontro!

-Jared, vista qualquer coisa que com certeza Jensen dirá que você é o ômega mais lindo do mundo. Sério cara, vocês dois juntos me dá até nojo!

-Cale a boca, você só está com inveja!

-Oh sim, muita inveja de você e o sardento!

Jared sorriu. Ele sabia que Chad só estava brincando.

Algumas semanas já haviam passado desde a lua cheia e da noite que passaram juntos e Jensen e Jared conseguiam ficar mais tempo separados. Eles ainda dormiam juntos, mas agora que o período fértil fora de hora de Jared havia passado, eles apenas trocavam carícias, mas não transaram mais, pois ainda havia um pouco de insegurança e inexperiência de ambos, então eles resolveram que iriam mais devagar com o relacionamento deles.

Jensen estava se preparando para as eleições de Conselheiro do Pack. Se antes de saberem que ele era um canis lupus ele já tinha a maioria dos votos, agora a eleição estava praticamente ganha. Ele e Jared estavam juntando dinheiro para morarem juntos. Jared estava trabalhando no Café perto do campus da faculdade e havia voltado a estudar. Nos primeiros dias foi difícil, pois todos ficavam olhando para ele e cochichando pelos cantos. Chad intimidava a todos com seu olhar, mas a situação só melhorou quando a filha do Pack Alpha de Nova Iorque traiu o próprio Alpha e fugiu para Inglaterra com um Beta. Os canis lupus deixaram de ser a novidade.

E agora, finalmente, Jensen e Jared iriam ter seu primeiro encontro e Jared não sabia o que vestir.

-Eu nem sei aonde vamos. Deveria ter perguntado!

-Jared, vista uma camisa escura, um jeans e pronto, não tem erro. Duvido que o sardas irá te levar em algum restaurante chique no primeiro encontro.

-Pare de chama-lo de sardas! E obrigado pelo conselho, você tem razão...mas eu tenho umas 10 camisas pretas!

-Esses Canis Lupus são uns chatos!

J2

Jensen estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ele iria a um encontro e ele não sabia muito bem como agir. Chris lhe disse para levar Jared em um lugar mais casual, sem muita frescura e para ser bem gentil. Aparentemente ômegas gostam quando o alpha abre a porta do carro e coisas do tipo. Jensen não estava muito certo disso.

Ele e Jared estavam aprendendo a guardar mais seus pensamentos e não ficar o tempo todo lendo os pensamentos um do outro. Jared lhe disse que assim teriam mais privacidade e emoção no relacionamento deles. Apenas quando quisessem o outro poderia ouvir os pensamentos. Jensen gostou da ideia, mas ele sabia que Jared estava fazendo isto, pois não queria que Jensen soubesse o quão inseguro ele era, mas ele nada disse, até porque compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

E agora ele estava na porta da casa de Jared, nervoso e ansioso. No momento em que ele encostou o dedo na campainha, Jared abriu a porta sorrindo. Ele estava lindo usando uma camisa de manga curta preta, jeans escuro e tênis igualmente pretos. O sorriso dele era tão iluminado que tirou o ar de Jensen.

-Jen, você estava gritando em seus pensamentos, desculpe, mas ouvi um pouco o que você estava pensando... – Jared disse, sorrindo timidamente.

-Você está muito bonito hoje!

-Só hoje? – Jared deu um sorriso malicioso.

Jensen se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios. E lhe deu Cravos. Jared sorriu e disse que nunca havia ganhado flores antes. Jensen ficou envergonhado, mas satisfeito com o sorriso do outro. Eles se amavam tanto que não conseguiam lidar com tanto amor.

-Aonde você vai me levar?

-Será uma surpresa.

Jensen abriu a porta do carro para Jared, que riu e disse que não era necessário ser tão formal. Jensen ficou aliviado e xingou Chris em pensamento.

Foram até o Franklyn Barbecue e Jared sorriu satisfeito dizendo que aquele era um de seus restaurantes favoritos. O Alpha de Jensen ficou feliz em satisfazer as vontades de seu Ômega.

-Estou com muita fome! Ultimamente ando sentindo muita fome e adoro o churrasco daqui!

Jensen fez o pedido e de fato, Jared comeu muito, mais do que estava acostumado. E Jensen pediu um vinho, já que ambos já tinham idade para beber.

-Eu nunca havia bebido vinho antes. Gostei muito! –disse Jared.

-Eu gosto muito, vou te ensinar tudo sobre vinhos.

Jared pediu uma mousse de chocolate de sobremesa e Jensen uma torta de morango. No final das contas, Jared comeu as duas sobremesas. Jensen não se importou, ele gostava de ver Jared satisfeito de feliz.

A noite estava indo muito bem e Jensen não queria que terminasse apenas no restaurante, foram para o carro de Jensen, que disse:

-Podemos ir ver um filme no meu apartamento...agora que finalmente tenho meu próprio apartamento, que em breve será nosso.

-Me pedindo em casamento, Alpha?

-Talvez.

-Jen...

-Calma Jay, eu sei que estamos indo devagar. Agora que meu pai me presentou com o apartamento, eu sei que ainda tenho que ganhar as eleições e você precisa terminar seus estudos para depois pensarmos em morar juntos, mas nada te impede de ir dormir comigo de vez em quando, certo?

Jared sorriu e deu um beijo intenso em Jensen.

-Vamos até seu apartamento.

Ao chegarem lá, Jensen praticamente jogou Jared em cima do sofá. Começaram a se beijar intensamente, e a roçar os corpos um no outro, porém de repente Jensen se sentiu alarmado e parou a tempo de ver os olhos arregalados de Jared que se levantou bruscamente e correu até o banheiro. Quase não deu tempo de chegar a tempo. Jared vomitou todo o jantar e enquanto vomitava, chorava.

-Jen...me desculpe...isso nunca acontece comigo...

-Está tudo bem Jay. Acho que foi o vinho que lhe dei, desculpe por isso.

-Não foi o vinho Jen! O problema sou eu. Eu ando comendo muito, já até engordei nestas últimas semanas! Meu lobo vai estar enorme no dia da transformação e você não vai mais me achar atraente!

-Jared...

-É a verdade! Eu acabei com nosso primeiro encontro! – Jared soluçava e Jensen não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia visto seu ômega assim.

Jensen voltou com ele até o sofá e o abraçou, deixando-o chorar enquanto dizia que não sabia se conseguiria se formar, que estava muito cansado e que queria comer uma pizza. Jensen pediu a pizza. Jared a comeu praticamente sozinho. Vomitou novamente. Chorou mais e adormeceu no sofá.

Jensen enviou uma mensagem avisando Sherri que Jared dormiria na casa dele. Ele demorou a dormir, estava muito preocupado com Jared. Toda esta indisposição e choro não eram normais, por mais que ele conhecesse pouco seu ômega, ele sabia que havia algo de errado.

 _Os lobos de Jensen e Jared corriam pela floresta. Eles buscavam algo, mas não sabiam o que. O ômega começou a ficar ansioso enquanto o alpha lhe assegurava que tudo iria ficar bem._

 _-Vai ficar tudo bem._

 _Eles corriam e a cada momento o cenário mudava. Primeiro, estava chovendo forte, depois a chuva parou, mas estava muito frio e nevando. Estes eram os momentos em que ambos ficavam mais preocupados e apreensivos. Depois começou uma forte ventania, mas sem neve. Até que finalmente o sol saiu e os lobos respiraram aliviados ao vê-los: Três filhotinhos, brincando felizes perto do rio. Um deles era um pouquinho menor, mas tão esperto quanto os outros. 2 Alphas e 1 Ômega._

 _-Eles estão chegando._

Jared acordou sobressaltado e quando viu, Jensen estava olhando para ele, igualmente tenso.

-Jen...estou esperando um filho. Ou melhor, três!


	11. Chapter 11

_Com o salário de Conselheiro do Pack daria pra economizar e comprar um carro. Ou seria melhor vender este apartamento e comprar um maior? Ou talvez uma casa, com mais quartos, porque apenas 2 quartos ficará muito pequeno...mas o carro é necessário, pois ficará difícil andar por aí com as crianças... mas tem também as roupas e coisas de bebês que devem ser compradas, mas o que? O que bebês precisam? E Jared vai precisar..._

-JENSEN!

Jensen olhava para um ponto fixo na parede, com a boca aberta há pelo menos 30 minutos. Ele não havia falado nenhuma palavra desde que Jared anunciou a gravidez.

-O que foi Jay?

-Pare de gritar!

-Mas...eu estava gritando?

-Nos seus pensamentos. Você não parou de gritar em sua cabeça! Eu estou tentando falar com você há mais de meia hora!

-Oh...

-Jen, olha pra mim. Vai dar tudo certo, está bem? Nós vamos dar um jeito, juntos. – Jared acariciava a barriga e olhava para Jensen com ternura.

-Sim...eu... Jay, e agora? O que vamos fazer?

-Acho que o primeiro passo é ir a um médico. Temos que começar o acompanhamento. Depois temos que conversar com nossos pais e ver o que faremos.

-Vem morar comigo. – Jensen estava ansioso e um pouco tenso com a possibilidade de Jared não aceitar- Eu sei que é cedo, que queríamos ir devagar, mas...Jay, eu não quero você longe de mim, eu não vou conseguir...

-Sim, eu aceito.

-Sério?

-Claro que sim Jen...eu...eu sei que nosso primeiro plano era ir devagar com as coisas, mas parece que o destino não quer assim, não é?

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o beijou levemente nos lábios. Tocou levemente a barriga do outro e sorriu.

-Você está lidando muito bem com isso, Jay.

-Sim, é porque sou um ômega adulto e responsável!

J2

-Mamãe, o que eu vou fazer! Três filhotes! TRÊS!

-Jared, baby, você parecia tão calmo enquanto Jensen estava aqui.

-É que ele está assustado com a situação, e alguém precisa ser maduro nesta situação! Mas a verdade é que estou com medo.

Jared estava com a cabeça no colo de sua mãe, que lhe fazia cafuné, há pelo menos 20 minutos e lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que eles teriam ajuda, que crianças eram uma coisa maravilhosa. No fundo ela estava apavorada, pois os médicos haviam dito que uma gravidez era quase impossível.

-Não tenha medo. Tudo vai dar certo, vocês terão todo meu apoio.

-Obrigada por sempre estar ao meu lado.

-Não precisa agradecer. E vamos ver práticos, certo? Você disse que irá morar com Jensen agora? Então vamos providenciar a mudança, mas quero que saiba que quando os bebês nascerem, eu me mudarei para ajuda-los.

-Mas mãe não precis...

-Está decidido Jared Tristan! E nem tente me impedir!

No fundo Jared estava aliviado em poder contar com a ajuda de sua mãe depois que tivesse seus filhos, porque não importa o que os médicos digam, ele terá seus filhos.

J2

-Mamãe, o que eu vou fazer? Três filhotes! TRÊS!

Jensen e Jared estavam tão conectados que usavam as mesmas palavras em muitos momentos e também terminavam as frases um do outro.

-Querido, respire fundo, isso, aqui no saco que te dei, vamos lá, devagar. – Donna Ackles estava feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que a gravidez de Jared não seria fácil, mas ela ajudaria seu filho no que fosse preciso. Ele já havia sofrido demais.

-Jared vai morar comigo...

-É o melhor a fazer. Um Ômega precisa de seu Alpha por perto durante a gravidez, para tomar conta de si e também para tomar conta de seu Alpha.

-Eu não preciso que Jared cuide de mim! Eu sei me cuidar bem!

-Sei...

-É verdade! Eu...eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com ele...os médicos...

-Os médicos disseram que ele não poderia engravidar, e ainda assim, estamos aqui, falando em três bebês! Vocês já provaram que são diferentes de todos os outros lobos, e eu tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo.

-Você acha mesmo? – Jensen olhava para sua mãe com esperança. Sempre que ela dizia que tudo daria certo, ela estava certa.

-Tenho certeza que sim. E vamos ser práticos e marcar uma consulta com um médico especialista em partos de ômegas e também com Jeff, o conselheiro dos anciões, acho que será importante sabermos bem as surpresas que nos aguardam, está bem?

J2

Ao voltarem para o apartamento de Jensen, que agora também seria o apartamento de Jared, ambos estavam mais calmos e seguros de que tudo daria certo. Jared conversou com Chad e pediu ajuda com a mudança. Jensen ligou para o hospital e marcou consulta com a doutora Samantha Ferris, ela era uma das poucas ômegas médicas e considerada uma das melhores do país em partos de risco.

-Estou cansado...

-Deite-se na cama, assim você descansa melhor, já troquei os lençóis.

-Estou com fome...

-Vou preparar uma macarronada e...

-Por que você está fazendo isso? – Jared disse, com os olhos marejados.

-Fazendo o que?

-Me tratando como um inválido! Você acha que eu não sou capaz de arrumar minha própria cama? E de fazer o jantar?

-Eu pensei que...

-O que? Que eu não sou um bom ômega pra cuidar de mim mesmo e do meu Alpha?

Jared levantou e andava de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e suando muito. Foi uma mudança brusca de comportamento que também afetou Jensen que de repente começou a sentir o medo, a frustração e dor de cabeça, mas não eram dele estas sensações, eram de Jared.

-Jay, fique calmo, você está...

-Minha cabeça dói...Jen...eu...

Foi muito rápido, Jensen não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, apenas de correr e segurar Jared, que havia perdido os sentidos.

J2

Ele sentia como se estivesse flutuando. O seu corpo formigava e a cabeça parecia vazia de pensamentos. Todos os sentidos pareciam estar em stand by. Ele não se lembra da chegada da ambulância, tampouco de como foram parar no hospital. Era como se tudo estivesse embaçado e tinha aquela dor na boca do estômago. Seu lobo corria pela floresta, perdido e uivando. Era como se sua alma sentisse dor. Será que é possível? A alma sentir dor?

-Jen? Querido? Está me ouvindo?

Jensen olhava para o nada, perdido. Estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala de espera do hospital. Assim que Jared desmaiou, o extinto protetor do Alpha se aflorou e tomou conta da situação, ele ligou para o hospital, depois para sua mãe e Sherri que disseram que iriam direto para o hospital. O que ele não se lembra é de atacar o paramédico Alpha que ousou encostar em Jared, foi preciso 2 paramédicos e 4 vizinhos para acalmá-lo. Ele também não se lembra de ligar para Chris e depois para seu irmão e de chorar de medo quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital e eles o separarem de seu ômega. 2 horas se passaram e aquele vazio ainda estava lá, a conexão estava quebrada, ele não conseguia ouvir Jared.

-A família de Jared Padalecki?

Jensen saiu de seu transe e ficou com os sentidos em alerta.

-Sou eu, sou o...o...

-Sou a doutora Samantha Ferris, tinha uma consulta marcada com Jared para daqui dois dias, porém fui chamada para atendê-lo na emergência.

-Como ele está? Ele está...está tudo quieto...

Sam Ferris o olhou com admiração. Ela sabia da história dos canis lupus, mas nunca havia visto um Alpha se conectar com seu Ômega e com os filhotes.

-Ele está bem, apenas dormindo.

-Mas...mas ele desmaiou e...e eu não consigo ouvir... – Jensen estava pálido e tremendo. Donna segurou as mãos do filho, tentando acalma-lo.

-A gravidez de Jared é muito delicada e vai requerer muito esforço de todos...

-Eu vou cuidar dele! Eu.. e os bebês, como eles estão?

-Jensen, posso te chamar de Jensen? – Jensen assentiu- O corpo de Jared não estava preparado para a gravidez, por conta do trauma que ele sofreu, então ele ainda está se ajustando a novidade. Não vai ser fácil, mas vamos fazer uma dieta especial, exercícios e acompanhar de perto, está bem? Eu também o aconselho a procurar ajuda de alguém da ordem dos anciões. A conexão entre vocês dois é muito forte e quando vocês chegaram aqui eu quase puder ver a energia. Sugiro que você também procure um médico hoje, só por precaução.

-Eu não preciso de médico! Estou bem! Jared que perdeu os sentidos e não acorda e está tudo tão quieto! E... eu... minha cabeça dói...e meu estômago...

Chris e Alan seguraram Jensen pelo braço e o sentaram na cadeira novamente, e logo depois Jensen começou a vomitar. Ele estava pálido e tremendo muito. Doutora Ferris chamou um médico para examina-lo.

-O que...o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Donna, apreensiva.

-Acredito que o Alpha, para proteger seu Ômega e filhotes da dor e desconforto puxou para si parte os sintomas.

-Como assim? Isso é possível? – perguntou Sherri, que estava tão nervosa que não consiga nem raciocinar direito.

-Segundo artigos médicos, isso só aconteceu décadas atrás, com os últimos canis lupus registrados. Nós faremos de tudo para encontrar um equilíbrio para ajuda-los, mas confesso que muitas coisas vão além do meu conhecimento.

-Vamos ligar para o Jeff Morgan – disse Alan.

-Não eu...se Jared não vai sofrer, eu prefiro, eu aguento! – disse Jensen

-Mas filho, você precisa ver que...

-Eu preciso é ver o Jared. Agora, por favor. – Jensen se levantou, sentindo-se um pouco tonto, mas seguro do que queria.

-Está bem, venha comigo. Por enquanto só ele entrará, mas em breve as visitas estarão liberadas, está bem? – respondeu a doutora.

Jensen foi andando em direção ao quarto e à medida que chegava mais perto, seu coração batia mais forte. O mal estar começou a passar, o que o preocupou.

-Eu já estou me sentindo melhor...isso significa que Jared está sentindo dor? Eu não quero que ele sinta dor.

-Não, acredito que agora Jared está estabilizado. A verdade, é que não aconteceu nada demais com ele, os sinais vitais estão normais e fiz um ultrassom, os bebês também estão bem.

-Então, o que aconteceu?

-Todos os ômegas têm alterações hormonais e de humor também, só que para Jared todos os sintomas serão o triplo do normal por ele ser um canis lupus. Então é como se uma bomba relógio estivesse explodindo dentro dele com todas as sensações e emoções.

-Ele de fato está com uma leve alteração de humor.

-Leve? – perguntou a médica, sorrindo.

-Bem...eu não me importo...

Chegaram ao quarto e o coração de Jensen se apertou ao ver Jared deitado na cama, inconsciente. Ele foi correndo até seu ômega pegou em sua mão, fechou os olhos e sorriu com o que viu. O lobo de Jared estava correndo pela floresta, junto com os 3 filhotes, ainda bem pequeninos. O coração de Jensen se acalmou, ele beijou Jared levemente nos lábios que abriu os olhos devagar e lhe deu um sorriso

-Olá, bela adormecida.


	12. Chapter 12

-Nós precisamos traçar um plano muito bem elaborado, Senhor.

-Pra isso vocês estão sendo pagos, e bem pagos!

-Sim, mas...eles têm muitos seguranças.

-Vou repetir isso só mais uma vez. Vocês estão ganhando milhões para executar este trabalho que por acaso já estão acostumados a fazer. O que seu chefe me disse é que vocês sequestram Ômegas há anos para fazerem trabalhos escravos em outros países. Eu já dei a entrada e espero ter minha recompensa em breve. Fui claro?

-Sim senhor.

J2

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde o desmaio de Jared e agora ele estava na 25ª semana. Uma gravidez de trigêmeos era comum em ômegas e geralmente duravam 35 semanas, mas como o caso de Jared era raro ele já estava afastado do trabalho e estudando em casa. Alguns dias eram difíceis, apesar de Jared não enjoar mais como antes ele ainda tinha muitas alterações de humor e dores nas costas e pernas, que eram aliviadas por sua ligação com Jensen que puxava para si grande parte das dores. Até dor de dente Jensen teve, o que era raro em Lobos Alphas. Jeff Morgan vinha uma vez por semana e junto com Jensen e Jared pesquisava tudo o que havia registrado sobre Canis Lupus.

Jensen estava trabalhando muito no Comitê do Pack de Austin. Seu trabalho como Conselheiro havia crescido muito nos últimos tempos, e ele sempre pedia conselhos para Jared, porém o assunto que havia sido discutido hoje era muito delicado e ele queria poupar Jared o máximo possível.

-Chris, vou conversar com Josh e pedir para reforçarem a segurança dos centros e ongs dedicados a Ômegas. Como falamos hoje lá no Cômite, é inadmissível que Ômegas estejam sendo sequestrados dentro do nosso Pack. Já foram 5! E dois menores de idade. Josh me disse que o FBI está tentando descobrir de onde é a quadrilha, mas ele suspeita que os Ômegas estejam sendo levados para a Europa.

-Eu li algo sobre isso. Como eles conseguem sair do país?

-Ainda tem muito preconceito contra Ômegas e pagando bem tudo se consegue. Eu não posso negar que me preocupo por todos, mas principalmente por Jared.

-Eu te entendo, mas agora que Josh voltou a morar aqui e se tornou chefe de segurança do Pack de Austin, Jared está mais seguro. Fique tranquilo Jen, nada irá acontecer com ele.

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça, mas ele tinha um mau pressentimento.

J2

Jared estava arrumando a casa pela milésima vez. Jensen havia contratado uma diarista para ajuda-lo o que fez com que Jared chorasse durante dois dias, pois se sentia um inútil. Jensen a demitiu e Jared ficou mal, pois ela era uma Ômega que precisava de ajuda para criar seus 4 filhotes depois da morte de seu Alpha. Jensen a readmitiu, porém ela não fazia nada já que Jared sentia uma vontade imensa de arrumar a casa. Megan o ajudava com as roupinhas para os bebês, Sherri e Donna com os móveis, e até Alan Ackles apareceu um dia com um carrinho para carregar 3 bebês. Chad o ajudava com os exercícios da faculdade, já que as crianças iriam nascer perto das férias Jared queria terminar o ano. Tudo estava indo bem na vida deles, mas Jared tinha um mau pressentimento, era como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer.

E agora, enquanto esperava por Jensen, Jared arrumava descontroladamente o quarto dos bebês, sua mãe havia dito que era a Síndrome do Ninho Arrumado, que acometia betas e ômegas que estavam prestes a ter seus filhotes. Ele arrumava e chorava. E assim Jensen o encontrou.

-O que foi Jay? Está sentindo alguma dor?

-Não...mas veja isso!

Jensen pegou o celular e viu uma foto de um papel higiênico cor-de-rosa. Ele olhou para Jared, confuso.

-Mas você está chorando por causa de um papel higiênico rosa? – Jensen disse com ternura na voz.

-E tem também uma porta rosa! E...e...uma espuma...e parede!

-E isso é ruim? Ou bom?

-É bonito! E agora? Nossa pequena Alpha vai querer seu quarto cor-de-rosa, mas eu sei que o outro Alpha é menino, e eu vi também uma porta azul! E agora?

-Como assim Alphas?

-Ah, esqueci de te dizer, hoje eu sonhei com eles, mas só consegui sentir dois, e eles são Alphas, um menino e uma menina! E tem o outro menorzinho, mas ele é tímido ou teimoso, não me deixou ver, deve ser Ômega.

-Um menino e uma menina? Alphas? E um menino Ômega?

-Sim Jen, você não está me ouvindo? Teremos que pintar uma parede de rosa! E eu quero este papel higiênico!

Jensen pegou Jared no colo e começou a roda-lo pelo quarto. Rindo e chorando e beijando aonde alcançava.

-Você terá a fábrica de papel higiênico rosa se eu puder! Tudo o que você quiser, é seu!

-Até mesmo o Impala que você vai comprar?

-Menos o Impala.

Jared riu e beijou Jensen intensamente. Ultimamente ele estava sempre excitado, mas Jensen ficava sempre cheio cuidados e o máximo que ele conseguiu nos últimos meses foi sexo oral, que durou apenas 1 embaraçoso minuto.

-Jen..eu quero...

-Jay...os bebês...

-Eu liguei para a Dra Samantha. Ela me disse que está tudo bem e que é saudável transar.

-Você ligou pra ela? Jay!

-Você fica tão lindo quando cora...suas sardas aparecem e...tenho vontade de te beijar inteiro...

-Jay...eu...eu te quero mais...

-Mais o que? Você está me achando gordo? Não sou mais atraente?

-Não é isso! Você está muito atraente e me atrai muito!

-Eu sei, eu sinto o que você sente, a vontade, o tesão, sem contar a sua ereção. O que foi Jen?

-Tenho medo de machucar os bebês.

Jared demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Jensen havia dito. E de repente ele começou a gargalhar. Ele chegou até a chorar de rir e Jensen ficou mais embaraçado ainda, mas no final, ele também riu.

-Jen, meu lindo Alpha, não existe a possibilidade de você machucar os bebês, apesar de ser muito bem dotado!

-Eu sei, mas não adianta Jay, eu sempre travo!

-Tudo bem, nós sempre podemos fazer outras coisas, não é?

-Sim, mas...Jay, tive uma ideia.

-Hum...- Jared já estava novamente beijando o pescoço de Jensen.

-Podemos trocar e...e você me...eu posso ser...

-O que?

-O passivo.

As pupilas de Jared escureceram e seu membro ficou totalmente duro. O lobo Ômega sentiu-se poderoso e amado. Alphas serem passivos em relacionamentos era um tabu gigante, e Jared sabia que o que Jensen estava lhe oferecendo era um ato de amor e confiança.

-Você tem certeza Jen? Eu...não vou negar que fiquei excitado com a ideia, mas você quer?

-Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, eu...quero tudo de você...quero tentar e...

-Oh Alpha!

Jared agarrou Jensen e o beijou intensamente, puxando os cabelos e roçando as ereções. Jensen acariciava a barriga de Jared, que estava enorme e Jared gemia alto.

-Quarto...digo...nosso quarto...

Ao chegarem ao quarto, eles já estavam praticamente sem roupas. Deitaram-se na cama de lado, um de frente para o outro. Beijaram-se carinhosamente e se tocaram.

-Eu...eu não sei bem como fazer isso...- disse Jensen, mordendo o lábio inferior e corando.

-Eu vou cuidar de você. Meu Alpha.

-Nós...acho que não temos lubrificante porque...porque nunca...

-Deixa eu cuidar de você – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Jensen pensou que fosse gozar ao ver Jared colocar os próprios dedos em sua entrada e lambuza-los com sua lubrificação natural de Ômega. Eles se olhavam intensamente e Jensen abriu as pernas para facilitar e Jared devagar foi abrindo-o.

-Jay...

Jared colocou outro dedo e com um movimento massageou a próstata de Jensen que deu um grito.

-Jay...eu...faz isso de novo!

-Encontrei sua próstata...sabia que você iria gostar.

-Jay...por favor...

-Fique calmo, vai ficar melhor.

Jared repetiu o movimento e Jensen gemia e apertava os braços de Jared.

-Eu...eu não pensei que seria assim...Jay...eu...estou pronto...

-É melhor se...se você ficar de bruços.

-Eu quero ver você.

-Mas vai ser mais desconfortável pra você.

-Eu...quero...ver você...seus olhos...sua boca...seu corpo...eu...por favor Jay.

Jared não pensou muito, ele estava tão duro que sentiu medo de não conseguir chegar até o final. Se acomodou entre as pernas de Jensen, ele sabia que o outro estava nervoso, ele também podia sentir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia tanto amor, confiança, ternura. Eles se olharam com intensidade e Jared colocou seu membro dentro do outro devagar. Ambos gemeram alto e quando Jared não estava esperando, Jensen fez um movimento brusco, fazendo com que ele entrasse de uma vez.

-Sempre o Alpha...

Depois disto, ambos moviam-se em sintonia, seus corpos se encontrando. Gemiam alto, palavras desconexas, de amor, de tesão. Jared tocou o membro de Jensen e foi o suficiente para ele gozar e gritar alto. Jared gozou logo em seguida, ao sentir o êxtase do outro.

Naquela noite, eles dormiram abraçados e seus lobos correram felizes e fortes.

J2

Jared passou uma semana ótima. Depois da noite intensa de amor com Jensen, ele se sentia melhor, mais leve e de ótimo humor. Jensen havia pintado uma das paredes do quarto dos bebês de rosa, ele havia feito uma das provas da faculdade e ido muito bem. Jeff Morgan havia lhes ensinado que os Canis Lupus são capazes de se comunicar a longas distâncias, e às vezes eles tentavam enquanto Jensen estava no trabalho. Haviam conseguido apenas uma vez, o que deixou Jared exausto, então preferiram não tentar novamente.

Agora que Jared entrou na 26ª semana de gestação, sua médica mudou sua dieta, para uma mais leve, mas hoje ele sentia muita fome. Janine, a diarista que vinha ajuda-lo, estava em casa cuidando de um de seus filhos, e como Jared estava se sentindo bem, resolveu sair sozinho para comprar café da manhã do McDonalds. Ele sabia dos sequestros de Ômegas, mesmo Jensen tentando poupa-lo dos detalhes ele tinha internet e a curiosidade fez com que ele lesse tudo sobre e até entrasse em contato com amigos Ômegas. Mas ele estava tranquilo, pois sabia que Josh e Jensen haviam colocado vários seguranças perto do apartamento deles, e o McDonalds ficava a apenas 2 quadras.

Jared saiu, comprou seu lanche, notou que 2 seguranças dos Ackles, Tahmoh e George o observavam de longe. Ele sorriu e ficou aliviado. Quando estava a apenas um quarteirão de seu apartamento, uma vã preta praticamente subiu na calçada, o assustando e fazendo com que ele derrubasse seu lanche. Foi tudo muito rápido. George, um dos seguranças dos Ackles deu uma coronhada em Tahmoh, que desmaiou. Ele se juntou aos 4 homens da vã que puxaram Jared pelo braço, o colocou na vã e aplicou uma injeção com um líquido azul em seu pescoço. A única coisa que Jared conseguiu fazer antes de perder os sentidos foi colocar as mãos sobre sua barriga e gritar em seus pensamentos e tentar passar a imagem da van para Jensen.

 _Alpha! Socorro!_

Jensen, que estava no meio de uma reunião do outro lado da cidade, deu um urro, olhou para Chris, Josh e Ty e disse, antes de se transformar:

-Alguém pegou o Jared!


	13. Chapter 13

O lobo de Jensen corria pelas ruas e conforme passava pelos lugares, todos os Alphas se transformavam e corriam atrás dele. Um Canis Lupus é sempre o Alpha do Pack, independente de ser o Pack Alpha ou não. Era instinto e natural. O Alpha estava em alerta, corria muito mais rápido do que todos os outros lobos que o acompanhavam e em menos de 5 minutos chegou até o local onde Jared fora levado. Ele sentiu o cheiro de seu Ômega num raio de 500 metrôs e depois nada, era como se ele tivesse evaporado.

-Alpha...

Tahmoh caiu no chão quando o lobo furioso foi pra cima dele. Todos os outros lobos formaram um círculo, e com pensamentos tentavam fazer com que o Alpha os ouvisse. Antigamente era normal lobos acertarem as contas em praça pública, mas com as novas leis o Alpha poderia ser preso se perdesse a cabeça.

-Jensen, olhe para mim, vamos, deixe ele – disse Chris, que havia chegado há poucos minutos e voltado a forma humana. – Jen, se você o atacar não poderá procurar pelo Jared.

O Alpha uivou alto, um uivo de dor e frustração.

-Jen...nós vamos encontra-lo, mas antes preciso que você se acalme, está bem?

Tahmoh ficou calado o tempo todo, pois sabia que qualquer movimento brusco poderia ser fatal. Os outros lobos continuaram em alerta, a espera do comando do Alpha. Jensen estava cego de ódio, medo, frustração e desejo de encontrar seu Ômega e filhotes, ele se sentiu desesperado ao notar que o rastro deles havia sumido do nada, e todo o tempo em que estava transformado tentava entrar em contato com Jared via telepatia dos lobos, mas tudo o que havia era silêncio.

J2

Jared acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e um pouco de tontura e enjoo. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e de repente sentiu muito medo e ânsia. Ele estava deitado em um colchão no chão de um quarto escuro, a seu lado tinha um copo com leite, que ele derrubou e alguns biscoitos. Ele resolveu não beber ou comer nada, tinha medo de ter algum tipo de veneno. O que quer que tinham injetado nele o deixava mole e se sentindo vazio e desconectado de seu lobo Ômega e de seu Alpha.

 _Jen...me ajuda!_

Devagar ele sentou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua barriga. Ele já conseguia sentir seus bebês chutando e agora apesar de estarem calmos se mexiam. Jared deixou uma lágrima escorrer ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que sentiu os bebês chutarem.

 _-Jay, mas porque você está chorando?_

 _-Phoebe teve que abrir mão dos 3 lobinhos que gerou...e...é muito triste!_

 _-E eu que pensei que assistir Friends seria uma boa ideia!_

 _Jensen se aproximou de Jared no sofá, lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios, enxugou suas lágrimas com uma mão e colocou a outra na barriga de seu marido. Devagarzinho começou a cantarolar uma antiga canção de ninar de lobos._

 _*Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe..._

 _Great Wolf I will protect you_

 _Great Wolf rest your soul_

 _Great Wolf give in to sleep…_

 _-JEN! VOCÊ SENTIU ISSO?_

 _-Os bebês...eles..._

 _-Oh! Nossos filhotes! Jen, eles gostam de te ouvir cantar! Cante mais!_

E Jensen cantou até Jared e os bebês adormecerem. E com esta lembrança, Jared adormeceu com a certeza de que Jensen o encontraria.

J2

-Great Wolf, Great Wolf you're safe...

Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira, com os olhos fechados e cantarolando a canção de ninar. Depois que voltou a forma humana, ele não se lembra muito bem o que aconteceu, o que de certa forma é um alívio. Josh e Alan deram ordens para todos os lobos ficarem de sobreaviso. Cartazes foram espalhados pelas ruas, as redes sociais estavam em polvorosa, todas as fronteiras estavam fechadas. Chris e Chad andavam pelas ruas, procurando. Donna tentava acalmar o filho, mas Jensen não a ouvia, ele não ouvia nada. Sherri e Megan ligavam para todos os conhecidos da família, elas desconfiavam que Gerald estava envolvido de alguma forma, mesmo depois de Chris deixa-las a par dos sequestradores de Ômegas.

Jeff Morgan apareceu e olhou para Jensen com curiosidade.

-Ele está assim há muito tempo?

-Sim...eu...eu não entendo como um Alpha...como ele pode ficar parado, sentado com os olhos fechados sem fazer nada! – disse Sherri, desesperada.

-Meu filho está em choque Sherri! Não o culpe pelo que aconteceu! Seu marido é que causou todo este sofrimento e...

-Por favor, senhoras, acalmem-se. Ninguém aqui é culpado de nada, não vai adiantar fazermos acusações uns aos outros. E Jensen já está fazendo algo, está fazendo muito mais do que qualquer um aqui pode fazer.

-Eu...eu sinto muito...eu – Sherri chorava copiosamente.

-Sherri, me desculpe! Nós vamos encontra-lo, tenho certeza- Donna a abraçou.

-Jensen com certeza está em um lugar onde ninguém aqui é capaz de chegar. Os canis lupus são especiais, tenho certeza de que ele conseguirá encontrar seu Ômega.

J2

O Alpha corria pela floresta escura, ainda sem rumo. Ele sentia que seu Ômega estava em algum lugar, mas não o encontrava e conforme corria o vento ficava mais forte e frio. De repente começou a nevar e um frio intenso percorreu pelos ossos do Alpha. Estranho, pois lobos não sentem frio, não desta forma, apenas quando estão na forma humana.

-Jared...

O Alpha estava encharcado e um cheiro forte de flores selvagens fez com que ele perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio, então ele parou. Tudo ficou escuro de repente e apenas dava para sentir um forte cheiro de flores selvagens e...leite?

De repente o Alpha sentiu-se quente, muito quente, mas estava frio e escuro na floresta, de repente ele viu um clarão que o assustou, mas o instinto fez com que ele corresse em direção à luz, e o que ele viu fez seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços.

J2

-Ele está em outro plano, provavelmente procurando pistas de seu Ômega. Existem lendas de que os canis lupus conseguem se conectar de alguma forma, ainda que estejam do outro lado do mundo, não sabemos se é verdade, mas depois de tudo que tenho observado com Jensen e Jared, acredito que seja real. – disse Jeff

-Ele está suando frio e...ele não se mexe...- respondeu Donna, aflita.

-Ele provavelmente está correndo no outro plano, não sei bem como funciona apenas eles saberão explicar, mas fiquemos calmos, ele vai voltar. Eles vão voltar.

-Eu e Megan já conversamos com todas as pessoas que conhecemos, e até mesmo alguns associados de Gerald entraram em contato comigo dizendo que querem ajudar, acho que realmente ele não tem nada a ver com isso, mas tenho medo porque...porque ele estava tão obcecado...- disse Sherii

Alan, Chris e Chad entraram na sala naquele momento, todos estavam nervosos e pareciam muito preocupados.

-Eu não acredito que Gerald tenha algo a ver com isso, na verdade não acredito que ele esteja no Pack, nem mesmo no país.- disse Alan.

-Josh está fechando o cerco ao redor dos sequestradores de Ômegas, talvez tenhamos alguma pista. Todos no Pack estão procurando, levamos roupas e objetos do Jay e do Jen para todos os Alphas, Betas e Ômegas cheirarem. As redes sociais estão organizando buscas e todo o país e até mesmo no exterior estão todos em alerta. Jensen e Jared são oficialmente o Alpha e o Ômega packs do mundo, é como se... como se doesse fisicamente em todos nós a separação deles... – disse Chad, emocionado.

-É assim mesmo, Jensen é nosso Alpha e Jared nosso Ômega. Nós vamos defendê-los até o fim. –disse Chris, firmemente.

O telefone tocou. Todos se entreolharam, de alguma forma sabiam que ainda não eram notícias de Jared. Alan atendeu.

-Alô, pai?

-Sim Josh, alguma novidade?

-Encontramos os Ômegas que haviam sido sequestrados.

-Oh, ainda bem! E como isso aconteceu?

-Um dos sequestradores ficou com medo e acabou soltando a todos, conseguimos prendê-lo e também chegar até o cativeiro que eles estavam. Todos iriam ser levados para a Europa. Agora ficará mais fácil desmantelar a quadrilha e...

-Josh, o que você não está me contando?

-Um dos Ômegas...um deles morreu, nós chegamos tarde demais.

-Como?

-Eles injetaram uma nova droga azul chamada Tycoon. O nome tem a ver com aquele jogo que eu adorava jogar, lembra? O lobo faminto? Então, ela tem este nome porque suga ou come todos os rastros dos lobos, principalmente dos Ômegas. Só que para os mais sensíveis existem contraindicações como febre alta seguida de convulsões e até derrame, que foi o que ocorreu com o jovem Ômega antes de conseguirmos resgata-lo.

Alan ficou pálido e agradeceu por ter saído da sala onde todos se encontravam. Ele não conseguiria contar sobre a morte do Ômega para os outros.

-Me mantenha informado, está bem?

-Sim, pai. E o Jens? Como ele está?

-Está lutando.

J2

-Ele está tremendo muito George!

-Eu sei! Maldita hora que aceitei este trabalho. Agora fotos minhas como lobo e humano estão espalhadas pela cidade inteira. Metade da nossa quadrilha já foi presa, o cliente que já pagou pelo trabalho vai querer nos matar, ou seja, será difícil sair do país e ainda por cima estou com um ômega grávido doente! E meu Alpha está gritando para ajuda-lo. Que bela bosta!

-Eu sou Beta, não tenho esta ânsia de proteger ômegas que você tem, e ainda assim...é como se eu tivesse que me curvar a ele. E agora, o que fazemos?

-Vamos deixa-lo aqui.

-Mas...

-Ele é alto, está com uma barriga enorme, inconsciente, suando frio e desacordado. Você acha mesmo que teremos como sair daqui com ele sem sermos vistos? E não tenho mais forças para injetar Tycoon nele, sei lá, eu nunca concordei em matar os filhotes.

-Como assim matar os filhotes, George?

-O ômega que morreu, no outro cativeiro, estava esperando filhotes.

-Que merda!

-Vamos sair daqui sem olhar pra trás!

J2

O lobo ômega tentou correr, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se fraco e tinha aquele cheiro forte de flores selvagens que fazia com que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda. A neve da floresta se intensificava e o frio fazia com que o lobo tremesse fortemente. Ele estava quente, mas sentia tanto frio.

Os filhotes estavam assustados e tentavam lamber o rosto de Jared. Choravam e cada vez que um deles sentia frio, o Ômega se concentrava e trazia o frio pra si. Ele tinha que proteger seus filhotes a todo custo. De repente, ao longe, Jared sentiu uma presença.

-Alpha...

Ele sabia que seu Alpha estava chegando, ele sentia, mas também sabia que não teria muito tempo. Tentou passar para seu Alpha todas as informações que tinha. Quarto escuro e frio. Cheiro forte de flores selvagens. Leite. O esforço foi muito grande, e para proteger seus filhotes, Jared afastou sua alma de seu corpo doente. Jeff e Jared haviam lido que segundo a lenda, os Canis conseguem separar suas almas e ômegas do corpo, quando em perigo, para proteger-se ou proteger seus filhotes ou Alphas. O risco de não conseguirem voltar era grande, pois a alma ficaria presa em uma zona morta.

-Eu tenho que fazer isso...meus filhotes...

Jared se concentrou e ao som dos choros de seus filhotes foi entrando na escuridão total da zona morta. O frio passou, uma luz forte apareceu e os filhotes não sentiam mais frio, estavam seguros.

J2

O Alpha viu seus três filhotes chorando e lambendo o pai Ômega, que estava praticamente sem vida.

Jensen que estava com o rosto banhando em lágrimas, abriu os olhos e disse:

-Eu sei onde ele está.

J2

Todos os Alphas, Betas e Ômegas que não tinham filhos para cuidar, se transformaram naquela noite e como numa procissão seguiram Jensen, o lobo canis lupus Alpha do Pack até a cidade de Burnet onde o Bluebonnet festival acontecia.

Bluebonnet é o maior festival de flores selvagens do Texas e acontece anualmente durante esta época do ano. Assim que acordou Jensen se lembrou do cheiro forte que sentia sempre que ia ao festival quando criança com seus pais, ele teve certeza de que Jared estava lá. Todas as autoridades foram acionadas e todos os lobos seguiam o rastro de Jared, na verdade eles seguiam Jensen.

Josh e seu grupo de detetives encontraram George e seu comparsa mortos. Tiros nas cabeças provavelmente queima de arquivo.

A cidade era pequena e apesar de estar desconectado de seu ômega a proximidade fez com que o alpha o encontrasse rapidamente.

Ele corria pela cidade, com mais de 300 lobos atrás e ao chegarem até o chalé abandonado, Jensen se transformou em humano novamente, e nu correu para dentro. Ninguém o seguiu no primeiro momento, todos sabiam que ele precisa estar sozinho com Jared.

-Jay...baby, o que fizeram com você? Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem agora, estou aqui...

Jensen abraçava Jared que tremia violentamente e suava muito. Estava queimando de febre.

Após alguns minutos, uma equipe de paramédicos, juntamente com Alan, Megan, Sherri, Chris e Chad entraram no pequeno cômodo. Todos precisavam ver Jared com os próprios olhos. Sherri chorava silenciosamente, ela tinha que se manter firme, por seu filho e netos. Todos deram espaço para os paramédicos que iriam leva-los até a Dr. Samantha que já os esperava no hospital de Austin.

-Alpha, nós...

-Eu não vou solta-lo...eu...eu posso ajudar, por favor, me deixem ajudar? Ele precisa de mim!

-Está certo, nós ouvimos instruções para deixa-lo sempre ao lado dele, tocando-o, fazendo sentir sua presença, mas...precisamos que você nos deixe ajuda-los, está bem?

Jensen assentiu e deixou que os paramédicos fizessem os primeiros socorros, enquanto ele cantarola baixinho com a boca na altura da barriga de Jared:

- _Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe..._

Os filhotes mexeram-se na barriga de Jared, o que deixou Jensen feliz e tranquilo.

-Eles estão bem Jay, nossos bebês estão bem.

Jensen sentiu um amor muito grande, alívio e contentamento. Ele sabia que era Jared quem estava se sentindo assim.

J2

Duas semanas se passaram e o silêncio prevalecia. Jared ainda estava sendo monitorado no hospital e estava agora com 28 semanas de gravidez. Os bebês estavam bem e ativos, apesar de um pouco menos do que antes, Jensen sabia que eles sentiam falta de Jared, da voz dele, dos choros e risos dele da mesma forma que Jensen sentia. Jeff havia lhe dito tudo o que sabia sobre o estado de Coma em que Jared se encontrava. Os médicos não sabiam com agir, pois apesar de febril, Jared estava saudável.

-Quando Jay era criança, ele sempre teve muito medo de se perder ou de ser abandonado, culpa do Gerald, e minha também.

-Sherri...

-Não Jensen, eu também tive culpa, demorei muito para lutar pela nossa liberdade. Enfim, quando Jared sentia medo, ele se escondia.

-Mas ele sabe que nunca vou deixa-lo, ele não precisa ter medo!

-Ômegas ficam mais sensíveis durante a gravidez, e Jay tem tido todos os sintomas hormonais da gravidez.

-Ele tem estado um pouquinho sensível sim, mas não é nada demais.

-Você é muito doce, Jensen. O melhor Alpha para meu filho. Deixe-o saber que não precisa ter mais medo e nem se esconder.

Sherri deu um beijo na testa de Jared e outro no rosto de Jensen e saiu do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

-Ei, seu dorminhoco, os bebês estão bem...eu os vi como lobos ontem, são mesmo dois Alphinhas e um Ômega. Eles sentem sua falta, sabia? Eu pintei um das paredes de rosa, uma de azul e a outra de verde, acho que o Ômega vai gostar de verde... e achei o papel higiênico cor de rosa, lembra aquele que você viu no Instagram? E a casa está uma bagunça, eu deixei a Rose arrumar a casa e ela fica chorando o dia todo, de saudades de você... e eu... eu sinto saudades de nós...Jay, não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui. Eu vou te proteger e quando eu falhar, eu vou te encontrar. Sempre. Por favor Jay, acorde!

Jensen chorava copiosamente com a cabeça encostada na barriga de Jared.

-Você comprou mesmo o papel cor de rosa?

Jensen olhou para seu Ômega, que estava com o olhar cansado, mas um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-Pode apostar que sim! –disse Jensen, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

 **Observações: Pra quem não sabe, Jared, o verdadeiro e meu muso inspirador, tem curtido várias fotos com coisas cor-de-rosa no Instagram, inclusive o papel higiênico!**

 ***Esta música do Wolf existe mesmo, não fui eu quem inventou!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jared estava proibido de sair da cama, esta era a condição para poder passar as últimas semanas de gravidez em casa, já que o risco era grande. Ômegas prestes a dar a luz tinham necessidade de ficar em casa arrumando seu ninho, e a Dra Samantha juntamente com Jeff Morgan concordaram que era o melhor para Jared. Claro que isso foi resolvido depois de muito choro de Jared e briga de Jensen que faria de tudo para deixa-lo feliz.

-Jensen, seu pés estão inchados! – disse Chris que havia chegado ao apartamento do amigo para lhe deixar a par das novidades no Conselho do Pack já que Jensen estava trabalhando em casa nos últimos dias.

-Ah, não é nada.

-Jensen...

-É que...é que Jay estava reclamando de dores nos pés então eu fiz uma massagem e...bem...

-E você puxou para si a dor dele, não é?

-Não dói nada, só incomoda um pouquinho...

-Jen, você é mesmo um grande Alpha. Jared tem sorte por ter você.

-Chris, você vai ficar sentimental agora?

-Tá bom, já passou seu idiota!

Jensen sorriu. Ele gostava quando Chris ou Chad vinham visita-los, Jared ficava feliz e ele se sentia mais seguro, apesar de seu irmão estar cuidando pessoalmente da segurança deles, já que muito pouco fora descoberto sobre os sequestradores de Ômegas.

-Tenho boas notícias Jensen! O seu projeto para implementar nas escolas do Pack aulas sobre História dos Ômegas foi aprovado.

-Oh que maravilha! Uma boa notícia! Jay ficará feliz, ele me ajudou a elaborar o plano de aula.

-O único problema é que em algumas escolas dos condados menores estão se recusando a contratar professores que sejam Ômegas.

-Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. A nossa luta está apenas no começo, não é mesmo?

-Sim, mas temos apoio de pessoas importantes. Levará tempo, mas tenho certeza de que conseguiremos.

-Sim, nós...

-Jensen? O que foi? Jen?

J2

Jared havia dormindo enquanto Jensen fazia massagens em seus pés. Ele se sentia amado e seguro com seu Alpha tomando conta dele e de seus filhotes, mesmo sabendo que se fosse preciso ele iria lutar com todas as suas forças para protegê-los.

Todas as noites ele sonhava com seus filhotes correndo pelo parque, felizes e brincando, mas desta vez algo estava estranho, pois ele via 3 crianças, já um pouco grandes. Dois meninos e uma menina, os meninos se pareciam com ele e a menina era uma versão feminina de Jensen. Eles corriam, e um dos meninos era um pouco menor do que os outros e chorava copiosamente, enquanto seus irmãos olhavam ao redor assustados. Jared corria, mas a cena fugia de seus pensamentos, ele não conseguia chegar perto de seus filhos. Sim, ele tinha certeza de que aqueles eram seus filhos. Ele foi ficando ansioso e com um mau pressentimento. Era como se aquele sonho fosse um aviso. De repente algo mudou no ar, e uma sensação de calma e paz tomou conta de seu coração.

-Jen...

-Estou aqui. O que foi?

-As crianças...

-Nossos bebês?

-Sim, mas...mas são crianças e...você consegue vê-los?

-Não, mas eu sinto uma presença, uma sensação de...medo?

-Sim...Jen, será que algo irá acontecer com nossos filhotes?

-Não enquanto eu puder evitar. Eu morro antes de algo acontecer com eles, está bem? Você confia em mim?

-Eu confio. Sempre. E quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

-O que?

-Aconteça o que acontecer, nossos filhos em primeiro lugar.

-Jay...

-Me prometa Jensen. Nossos filhos são prioridade. Eles são um pouquinho mais de você que eu tenho pra amar. Eles são nossa herança, fruto do nosso amor, do nosso legado. São nosso amor em forma de gente. Você é meu pedaço que falta e eles são nós. Eles são prioridade.

-Eu prometo.

Jared acordou sobressaltado em sua cama, e em poucos segundos Jensen estava ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Ele fez uma promessa e iria cumprir, Jared sabia que um dia aquele sonho se tornaria real.

J2

Com 32 semanas de gravidez, Jared se sentia excelente. Ele estava arrumando seu ninho para a chegada dos bebês, seus pés não doíam mais desde que Jensen começou a fazer massagens. Aliás, Jensen era um excelente massagista e todas as dores em seu corpo passavam como num passe de mágica. Hoje particularmente Jared acordou com muita vontade de arrumar a casa e na última semana deu férias a sua empregada, já que ele mesmo queria fazer as coisas e acabava lavando as louças que ficavam na lavadora novamente. Agora ele resolveu limpar os armários.

-Pelo amor de Deus Jared! Desça já daí!

-Hum? Oh, Jen , baby, estou apenas ajeitando o armário onde colocaremos as mamadeiras dos bebês.

-Mas não era no outro compartimento?

-Mudei, achei que não estava em um lugar seguro.

-Jared, por favor, desça desta cadeira!

-Mas eu quero terminar de arrumar as coisas dos bebês!

-Jared, não é porque a Dra Samantha disse que você estava bem para andar pela casa e arrumar as roupinhas dos bebês que você pode abusar! E se você cair?

-Você acha que eu não sei dos riscos? Acha mesmo que não sei meus limites? Que não conheço meu corpo? Que sou um inútil e que...que...

-Ômega, desça já desta cadeira!

-Você está usando sua voz de Alpha em mim?

-Jared...

-Já estou descendo Jensen! Sou perfeitamente capaz de descer daqui, não precisa usar de um artificio tão ultrapassado com sua voz de Alpha só porque você pode me dominar e...

-Jared...

-Eu vou descer, eu consigo descer sozinho, perfeitamente.

-Você não está conseguindo descer sozinho, não é?

-Hum? Claro que consigo!

-Então desça logo. – Jensen estava com um sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados.

-Eu vou descer...eu só...só não quero que você pense que eu estou obedecendo seu comando de Alpha.

-Certo. Você se incomoda se eu te der a mão, você sabe, me fará me sentir melhor se eu puder ajuda-lo.

-Já que você insiste!

Jensen ajudou Jared a descer e ao tê-lo em seus braços o abraçou e beijou-lhe nos lábios.

-Você é impossível, meu lindo ômega.

-Não sou não! Apenas sou seguro de mim!

-Eu te amo tanto...você sabe disso, não é?

-Eu sei...eu sinto...

-Eu...Jay?

-Hum? Diga, meu lindo Alpha...

-Você fez xixi nas calças?

J2

-Sim, mama, já estamos aqui no hospital... não estou com dores...hum...? não sei se será natural, Dra. Sam disse que no meu caso, talvez seja melhor fazer uma cesariana...sim, mama, pode vir, claro, meu Alpha não irá se importar...também te amo, mama...

-Jay, Jensen está assinando alguns papéis, está bem?

-Oh, Chad, você agora é meu segurança?

-Você anda bem engraçadinho, hein Padalecki!

-Eu estou feliz! Meus filhotes vão nascer! E...você sabia que o Jensen é muito fofo, tanto que ele perguntou se eu tinha feito xixi! Que Alpha fala xixi? Só o meu, tão lindo!

-Jay, você está medicado?

-Hum? Não...só...estou me sentindo engraçado...

-Engraçado como?

-Oh! Meu Alpha chegou!

-Jay? Baby? O que você está sentindo?

-Hum? Jen? Acho que...que estou fazendo xixi de novo...

-Chad, chame a Dra. Sam agora!

Chad saiu correndo do quarto atrás de ajuda. Jensen olhava nos olhos de Jared e a cada minuto via que ele ficava mais distante, o sentia longe.

-Jay? Olhe pra mim. Ômega! Olhe pra mim!

-Você me prometeu...

-Jay...

-Alpha...por...favor...você...promete?

-Sim, eu prometo meu amor.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jensen sentiu uma dor no estômago e uma forte tontura. Se segurou para não cair no chão do hospital. Chad entrou no quarto com a Dra. Sam e alguns enfermeiros, que tentaram separar Jensen de Jared, o que foi um erro, pois Jensen rapidamente se transformou em lobo e tentou ataca-los.

-Alpha, se acalme, estamos aqui para ajuda-los. – A Dra. Sam dizia, com a cabeça baixa em respeito ao canis lupus. – Nós não iremos separa-los agora, é importante que vocês estejam perto um do outro. Confie em mim, eu vou ajuda-los.

O lobo Alpha deu um uivo alto e dolorido, e todos os Alphas que estavam num raio de 50km do hospital se transformaram e fizeram vigília por perto. Josh e Alan também estavam transformados do lado de fora, porque Jensen e Jared eram mais poderosos do que qualquer lobo. Chad estava no quarto e também se transformou. Chirs chegou em tempo recorde no hospital, juntamente com Sherri, Megan e Donna, que por serem betas e ômegas não se transformaram, assim como os enfermeiros e a Dra. Sam.

-Alpha, você consegue me ouvir? Sou eu, Jeff Morgan.

-S-sim...eu...Jeff...eu prometi pra ele, eu...

-Jensen, eu estou aqui do lado de fora do hospital. Eu preciso que você mande o comando para os outros Alphas voltarem ao normal. Temos bastante segurança aqui no hospital, mas todos os Alphas abandonaram seu posto para ajuda-lo.

-Oh...

-Isso é bom, sabemos que seu Pack é fiel. E você não precisa ficar transformado, acho que vai querer segurar na mão de seu Ômega, não é mesmo? E pegar seus filhotes no colo assim que nascerem.

-Sim, eu...Jeff, eu não o sinto e...

-Fique calmo. Você precisa ficar calmo e passar isso para ele. Tenho certeza de que ele ainda sente você, mas de alguma forma está protegendo os bebês.

Jensen deu outro uivo, comandando todos os Alphas a voltarem para seus afazeres, depois ele iria fazer um agradecimento formal. Voltou a ficar humano e um dos enfermeiros lhe deu uma roupa, já que as suas estavam rasgadas. Ele olhou para a Dra. Samantha e assentiu com a cabeça, apesar de ter parecido uma eternidade, sua conversa via telepatia com Jeff havia durado menos de 1 minuto.

-Vamos prepara-lo para a cirurgia. Como casos de cesariana são raros em ômegas, faremos um pouco diferente do procedimento aplicado em betas.

-Mas isso...não vai machuca-lo, não é?

-Não, ele não sentirá nenhuma dor, mas quero aplicar uma quantidade menor de anestésicos, pois não posso tirar a sensibilidade de ômega que ele tem e é importante manter esta conexão entre ele e os bebês.

Jensen ouvia a tudo e observava, tentando ficar calmo, pelo bem de seu ômega. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Jared e fechou os olhos, tentando senti-lo. Nada. Mas mesmo assim, ele tentou mentalizar o parque em que sempre iam em seus sonhos e pensou nele.

-Jay, meu amor estou aqui com você. Sempre. E eu prometo que cumprirei minha promessa.

O bipe que marcava o coração de Jared deu uma leve alterada, e Jensen soube que ele estava ali.

J2

Jared estava em um lugar escuro, mas aconchegante. Ele sentia o cheiro de Jensen, cítrico e envolvente. E também sentia que a conexão com seus filhos ficava cada vez menor, quando na verdade deveria se intensificar com o parto. Ele sabia que Jensen iria cumprir com a promessa que lhe fez e colocaria a vida de seus filhos em primeiro lugar.

J2

-Jensen, nós daremos inicio a cirurgia. Os sinais vitais dele estão bons e fizemos um ultrassom para ver os bebês, tudo normal com eles também.

Jensen ficou um pouco mais aliviado, sentia muita confiança na Dra. Sam e em sua equipe, mas ainda assim tinha um mau pressentimento.

-E então Jensen, já escolheram os nomes dos filhotes?

-Sim! Jensen deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos.

Flashback de 4 dias atrás

-Thomas para nosso Alphinha, o que acha Jen?

-Acho lindo! Mas não é Thomas por causa do Tom Hiddleston, aquele ator Alpha do Pack de London que você gosta, não é?

-Oh Alpha, claro que não! Mudando de assunto, pensei em Justice para nossa Alpha girl!

-Oh que interessante! Um nome forte e bem a cara do nosso Pack! Adorei!

-E nosso tímido Ômega será Austin, em homenagem ao lugar que nosso amor nasceu e se fortifica a cada dia.

-Jay...isso é...é perfeito! Eu amei!

-Tem certeza? Não quer dar nenhuma sugestão? Quero que você também tenha o direito de escolher.

-Eu amei, aprovo estes nomes!

-Ótimo, porque mamãe já bordou estes nomes em várias fraldas, toalhas, alguns macacões e Meg fez aqueles quadros com os nomes para colocarmos na parede.

-Oh meu Ômega, como eu te amo!

Fim do Flashback

-Jensen já estamos trazendo o primeiro bebê.

Jensen apertou a mão de Jared, que estava inconsciente, mas com um semblante sereno.

-Jay, nossos filhotes estão chegando. Eu estou aqui com você, sempre.

E então Jensen ouviu o choro do bebê e a emoção foi tão forte, que sentiu uma leve tontura.

-É um menino! Venha cortar o cordão, Alpha.

-Jensen, como todos os Alphas, cortou o cordão com as mãos, não era preciso usar uma tesoura. Ao sentir o cheiro de seu filho, ele soube.

-Meu Alpha. Thomas Padalecki-Ackles, seja bem vindo!

Jensen iria usar o sobrenome de Jared nas crianças, o que não era comum no mundo dos lobos, geralmente apenas o nome do Alpha ia para as crianças, mas Jensen queria que Jared se orgulhasse de quem era, e apesar de Gerald, os Padaleckis tinham um belo legado no Pack do Texas.

A enfermeira levou o bebê para perto de Jared, que ainda estava inconsciente, e ao sentir o cheiro de seu pai ômega, imediatamente o bebê parou de chorar. Os batimentos de Jared se alteraram levemente.

-Ele está aqui Jay. E é a sua cara!

Cinco minutos depois, outro choro forte foi ouvido na sala de cirurgia. É uma menina!

-Minha Justice. Minha Jay chegou.

A garotinha tinha um choro forte, mas forte do que o de seu irmão. Jensen cortou o cordão e quando a colocaram perto do Jared, ela parou de chorar, porém diferente de seu irmão que não chorou mais, ao separa-la de Jared ela continuou chorando por um bom tempo.

-Nossa Alpha é temperamental! E se parece muito comigo, bom, eu achei, não sei o que você vai achar...muito linda nossa lobinha.

E depois disso, os médicos levaram mais de dez minutos com o parto do terceiro bebê.

-Nosso tímido continua se escondendo, mas tenho certeza de que ele chegará sadio.

Jensen estava com o coração na mão. Aquela sensação ruim ficou cada vez mais forte, e ele estava certo em suspeitar, quando a Dra. Samantha lhe disse:

-Jensen, temos um problema.

-O que?

-Estamos com dificuldades em tirar o bebê, e existe um risco grande de... de Jared ter uma hemorragia que o fará perder muito sangue, mais do que o recomendado.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen. Ele sabia que teriam uma situação difícil para lidar, ele soube no momento em que Jared lhe fez prometer que salvaria os bebês, seja qual fossem as circunstâncias e apesar de ter feito a promessa pensando em não cumpri-la e salvar Jared, quando ele ouviu os choros de seus filhos e viu seus rostos pela primeira vez ele entendeu a conexão e amor que Jared já sentia desde o primeiro dia.

-Salvem o bebê.

Depois de mais dez minutos, Austin veio ao mundo. Ele não chorou de imediato, e Jensen sentiu uma forte dor no peito e medo. Segurou firme na mão de Jared. Depois que o bebê chorou, foi colocado rapidamente ao lado do pai, pois nasceu com alguns problemas respiratórios, esperado em bebês que nascem com 32 semanas.

-Ele é tão pequeno Jay. E acho que se parece com nós dois...

Jensen beijou a testa de Jared e então ouviu os bipes.

-A pressão está caindo e os batimentos acelerados. Temos que cessar a hemorragia.

-Fica comigo, meu ômega, meu amor.

J2

O quarto em que Jared estava clareava a cada choro de bebê e palavra reconfortante que ouvia. Aos poucos ele ia se sentindo mais vivo, mais perto de sua família, de seu Alpha, mas de repente sentiu uma forte dor no corpo todo e um vento frio entrou no quarto.

-Jen..eu...eu vou voltar! Eu tenho que voltar pra você e para nossos filhotes.

Jared abriu a porta do quarto e correu.

 _ **Nota da autora: Demorou, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Foi realmente um parto pra sair! :)**_

 _ **Eu não tenho Beta pra esta história, então se tiver erros, culpem o word que não me avisou!**_


	15. Chapter 15

O quarto em que Jared estava clareava a cada choro de bebê e palavra reconfortante que ouvia. Aos poucos ele ia se sentindo mais vivo, mais perto de sua família e de seu Alpha, mas de repente sentiu uma forte dor no corpo todo e um vento frio entrou no quarto.

-Jen..eu...eu vou voltar! Eu tenho que voltar pra você e para nossos filhotes.

Jared abriu a porta do quarto e de repente se viu em uma floresta fria e escura. Estava nu e não conseguia se transformar em seu lobo o que lhe causou grande desespero.

-Jen...

Andava pisando na neve e sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio e seu coração acelerado. De repente ouviu um grito alto e dolorido e tudo ficou escuro, não enxergava nada apesar de ainda estar consciente. Um zunido forte tomou conta de toda a floresta, o vento ficou muito forte fazendo com que Jared caísse sentado na neve fria.

-Jen...me ajuda...eu...eu não consigo...

Jared tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Ele sabia que estava no mundo espiritual e que teria que se falar com Jensen, mas não conseguia se conectar a ele. A forte cólica e dor de cabeça que sentia não o deixavam se concentrar. De repente sentiu um choque no peito e tudo clareou. A cólica ainda estava forte, mas a cabeça doía menos. Já não nevava mais apesar de ainda estar frio. Ao longe, o Ômega ouviu a voz de seu Alpha o chamando desesperado e estremeceu ao senti-lo novamente, sentir em seu corpo o calor do outro e o som da voz lhe ajudou a ter forças para se levantar e correr em direção a forte luz que avistou ao longe.

J2

-Ele está com hemorragia classe IV, a pulsação está cada vez mais fraca e a pressão sistólica está caindo rapidamente.

-Vamos fazer a massagem uterina para estancar. Preciso de alguém também para aplicar a Ocitocina.

Os batimentos começaram a cair.

-JAY! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? –Jensen gritava desesperado.

Sabendo que não poderiam tirar o Alpha da sala apesar de ser o ideal, a Dra. Samantha respondeu:

-Ele está com uma forte hemorragia e estamos tentando controlar.

Jensen se desesperou. Os bipes do quarto começaram a apitar mostrando a alteração dos batimentos cardíacos e Jensen caiu no chão ao sentir seu corpo todo ficar frio. Com lágrimas nos olhos ele olhava a tudo e tentava se conectar a Jared, mas sua mente estava vazia e silenciosa.

-Estamos perdendo ele.

Uma enfermeira tentou se aproximar de Jensen, mas ele começou a se debater no chão e levou à mão ao peito.

-Meu amor...meu Ômega...não me deixe...

De repente Jensen sentiu um choque no peito e por um instante pôde ver Jared deitado na neve no meio de uma floresta escura.

-JARED!

-Os batimentos voltaram ao normal. Pulsação melhorando, vamos estancar esta hemorragia, vamos começar com...

Jensen não ouvia mais nada. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na imagem que havia visto antes. Não notou quando enfermeiros o tiraram do chão e o colocaram em uma maca. Ele iria ajudar seu Ômega a voltar para sua família.

J2

O Pack do Texas vivia 2 dias de grande tensão. A notícia de que os Canis Lupus estavam desacordados após o nascimento dos trigêmeos causou grande comoção em todo o mundo. Pessoas faziam vigílias na porta do hospital, presentes e cartas desejando melhoras a todos chegavam do mundo todo. Nas redes sociais não se falava em outra coisa.

-Mamãe, Jared é forte tenho certeza de que ele sairá desta. Ele nunca desistiria dos filhos. – disse Megan confiante.

-Eu sei disse filha, mas...é meu filhinho...e ele parece tão frágil deitado naquela cama e...e tem os bebês também.

-Eles estão calmos...com certeza sentem a presença de Jared de alguma forma.

-Sim eu...eu acredito que eles se sintam seguros de alguma forma.

-E se eles se sentem seguros é porque sabem que os pais deles logo irão acordar.

-Oh filha...

Megan abraçou a mãe que chorava copiosamente na sala de espera do hospital. Depois que a hemorragia fora controlada, Jensen e Jared foram levados para o mesmo quarto no hospital. Alan Ackles autorizou que fosse feita uma transfusão de sangue de Jensen para Jared, ele sabia que isto era o que o filho queria e como Pack Alpha ele tinha poder para autorizar o procedimento.

Donna Ackles também não saiu do hospital desde o dia do parto e juntamente com Sherri e Megan ajudavam a amamentar os bebês. Justice e Thomas não estavam mais na incubadora, mas o pequeno Austin ainda precisava de cuidados especiais, apesar de estar fora de perigo.

Chad, Chris e Josh faziam parte do time de seguranças do hospital. Apesar de já terem prendido grande parte da quadrilha de sequestradores, todo cuidado era pouco.

-O que me acalma é que os bebês estão calmos, o que significa que estão sentindo a presença dos pais.- disse Chris, pensativo.

-Sim, eu também fico calmo, mas Jared é quem me preocupa mais, afinal Jensen não passou pela cirurgia, não que eu não esteja preocupado com ele também, mas...você me entende?

-Entendo sim Chad, mas te digo que se...se algo acontecer com o Jared...o Jensen morre junto.

Josh sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir as palavras de Chris. Ele sabia que era verdade e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem seu irmãozinho.

J2

Jensen andava pela floresta há dias e nada de encontrar Jared. O tempo havia melhorado muito, não estava mais tão frio. Era como se o inverno tivesse dado lugar a um outono não muito frio. A roupa que ele usava era leve então ele ainda sentia um pouco de frio e só conseguia pensar em Jared nu andando por aqui com este vento. Mesmo sabendo que o verdadeiro corpo físico de Jared estava deitado em uma cama quente de hospital.

-Jay, você vai adorar ver os rostinhos de nossos bebês...eles são tão lindos...- disse Jensen em voz alta.

-Me conta...

-Jay? Onde você está?

-Na floresta...já não está mais tão frio e...e agora estou usando uma camiseta e bermuda...muito estranho porque não me lembro de colocar estas roupas...

-Meu amor, onde você está?

-Eu não sei, parece que há dias ando em círculos e só vejo arvores e agora consegui ouvir sua voz...eu sinto tanto a sua falta...

-Eu vou te encontrar, está bem? Nós só precisamos continuar conversando e você vai ver, nós vamos nos encontrar e voltar pra casa com nossos bebês e sermos felizes para sempre!

-Me fala mais sobre eles...

-Eles são lindos e parecidos com você, apesar de achar que a Justice se parece mais comigo.

-Então ela é linda...

-Ela é forte como você. Cabelos claros e choro forte. Ela já chegou mostrando a que veio, é forte e determinada.

Jensen andava e sentiu o cheiro de flores.

-Flores...- disse Jared.

-Sim, flores para nós e nossa florzinha...

-E os outros?

-Thomas é uma versão mirim sua, tem o narizinho igual ao seu. Ele é mais calmo e ficou tranquilo ao ficar perto de você. Chegou tão rápida e intensamente que fiquei um pouco tonto.

O sol começou a brilhar e pássaros cantavam alegremente. Jared sorriu ao sentir que a estação mudou do outono para a primavera. As folhas estavam mais verdes e a floresta mais clara.

-Austin é nosso pequeno grande Ômega. Nasceu lutando para sobreviver. Ele é uma mistura de nós dois e dos irmãos.

-Jen...seu cheiro...

Jensen começou a correr e o sol brilhava cada vez mais forte e quente. Verão. E de repente uma forte chuva começou a cair. Ele correu e de repente viu seu Ômega o olhando com um sorriso no rosto e uma rosa amarela nas mãos.

-Meu Alpha...

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e tocou seu testa na de seu amado. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Jensen que estava tão emocionado que não conseguia falar. Eles não precisavam de palavras, bastava o cheiro, o toque, os pensamentos um do outro para se completarem.

-Vamos voltar pra casa, meu Ômega, meu amor.

Se abraçaram e fecharam os olhos. Sentiram palpitações e um pouco de falta de ar. Se soltaram e olharam nos olhos um do outro. Jensen pegou em uma das mãos de Jared e a apertou.

-Acorda...

J2

Sherri e Donna estavam no quarto com seus filhos e os bebês. Austin já havia saído da incubadora. Havia passado cinco dias desde os nascimentos deles e segundo os médicos Jared havia tido uma boa melhora. Samantha e Jeffrey acharam melhor deixar as crianças junto com os pais no mesmo quarto, para ajudar na conexão entre eles. Donna e Sherri liam as cartas que as pessoas do mundo todo enviam desejando melhoras, davam as mamadeiras para os bebês e quando um deles chorava o colocava deitado no peito dos pais, para acalma-los.

Nesta noite os bebês estavam quietos, não choraram nem quando sentiram fome ou estavam sujos. Estavam tranquilos e pareciam até felizes, se é que dá pra perceber emoções deste tipo em bebês tão pequenos. De repente o monitor cardíaco de Jensen teve uma leve alteração, que fez com que Donna e Sherri se aproximassem da cama em que ele dormia ao lado de Jared. Eram duas camas diferentes, mas estava grudadas uma na outra e Jensen segurava firmemente na mão de Jared, ninguém havia visto quando ele fez o movimento, mas era assim desde o primeiro dia. Cada bebê dormia em um berço que ficava ao lado da cama de Jared.

-Jen? Filho?

Jensen abriu os olhos devagar. Donna e Sherri respiraram fundo e antes de falarem qualquer coisa, Jensen fez sinal para que não falassem nada.

-Acorda...

O monitor de Jared também se alterou e ele abriu os olhos. Olhou para Jensen e sorriu, depois olhou para sua mãe e Donna que choravam emocionadas. Mas seu coração se encheu de um amor inexplicável quando ele olhou para os berços ao lado de sua cama e pôde ver seus filhotes. Jensen apertou a mão dele fortemente e Jared sentou na cama silenciosamente para vê-los melhor. Donna e Sherri pegaram os bebês e os colocaram no colo de Jared, dois em um braço e um no outro. Ninguém falou nada, porque qualquer palavra seria pequena perto da grandeza daquele reencontro. Minutos que pareceram horas se passaram e Jared decorava o rostinho de cada bebê, e todos os três estavam com os olhos abertos, reconhecendo seu pai ômega. Jared chorava de alegria e amor.

-Jen, não acho que Justice vai gostar do papel higiênico e da parede rosa.

Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada e beijou seu Ômega nos lábios.

J2

-E a história dos lobos Canis Lupus Jensen e Jared terminou feliz. Hoje eles tiveram alta do hospital e agradeceram todas as orações e pensamentos positivos que receberam. O Pack Alpha do Texas, Alan Ackles declarou que a data de nascimento dos filhotes canis lupus será feriado no Pack e...

Ele jogou um cinzeiro na tela da televisão com tanta força que quebrou a tela.

-Senhor, está tudo bem?

-Não. Providencie para que o jatinho esteja pronto o mais rápido possível.

-Para onde o Senhor irá viajar?

-Austin. Está na hora de buscar meus filhos Alphas e aproveitar e pegar o Ômega para ser um escravo. Eles são meus e eu vou tê-los custe o que custar.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

_Primeiro mês:_

-Jen e eu somos perfeitamente capazes de cuidar dos bebês sozinhos, mamãe.

-Você tem certeza? Eles ainda são tão pequenos e...

-Mamãe, eu prometo que te ligo se precisar de qualquer coisa. Além disso, a Janine tem vindo um dia sim outro não para me ajudar com a arrumação da casa. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen está de férias do trabalho nós damos conta.

-Se você insiste...eu...é só telefonar que eu venho lhe ajudar, está bem?

-Eu sei e obrigado por tudo, nós não teríamos conseguido sem você.

Sherri olhava orgulhosa para seu filho. Após Jared, Jensen e os bebês saírem do hospital, Sherri e Donna se mudaram temporariamente para ajuda-los com os bebês. Os primeiros dias foram cansativos, mas agora com um mês estava um pouco mais equilibrado e Jensen e Jared já entendiam melhor os horários e pequenas manias dos bebês. Donna havia voltado para sua casa 2 dias antes, mas telefona a todo momento para saber como as coisas estavam. Chris, Chad e Josh coordenavam uma equipe de seguranças que ficava 24 horas em frente ao prédio deles, Alan ainda tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas não estavam tão seguras, então redobrou a vigilância. Megan ajudava Jared a organizar todos os presentes que chegavam do mundo todo, ela e Jared pensaram em abrir uma fundação para lobinhos carentes/órfãos e doar os milhares de presentes que ganhavam diariamente.

-Sua mãe já foi? – disse Jensen que acabara de acordar de uma rápida soneca enquanto os bebês dormiam.

-Sim, ela já foi e Janine também saiu mais cedo. Somos só nós cinco agora. – disse Jared sorrindo.

-Jay, ontem eu levantei no meio da noite para olhar os bebês, só pra ver se eles estavam respirando direito...

-Eu também já fiz isso. É estranho, não é? É muito bom ter filhos, um amor tão forte que às vezes sufoca, mas...mas eu estou sempre com medo, sabe?

-Eu sei, eu entendo, acho que depois de tudo o que passamos é natural ter este medo.

-Sim, mas parece que...que ainda não acabou, sei lá.

-Minha mãe diz que até hoje ela tem medo de acontecer algo, que nunca acaba, mas melhora a gente se acostuma com as emoções que a paternidade nos dá. Mas eu sei do que você está falando e te prometo que nada vai acontecer com eles.

-Eu confio em você, mas também tenho medo de algo acontecer com você.

-Acho que isso vem no pacote de amar alguém, não é?

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não é Jen?

-Eu prometo que vai.

E neste momento Thomas acordou e com seu choro forte, despertou seus irmãos também.

-É sua vez de ir Jen!

 _Segundo mês:_

-E então o belo Ômega adormecido acordou e ele e seu Alpha viveram felizes para sempre.

Jared olhava da porta do quarto dos bebês enquanto Jensen segurava Austin no colo, ele havia dito para Jared que para acalmar o pequeno Ômega ele sempre contava um belo conto de amor.

Terceiro mês:

Os três bebês olhavam atentamente para seu pai Ômega, enquanto este fazia sons engraçados (pelo menos ele acreditava ser engraçado) e caretas. De repente, Thomas soltou uma leve gargalhada, na verdade foi apenas um barulhinho, mas Jared com lágrimas nos olhos jurou para Jensen que foi uma sonora gargalhada.

Quarto mês:

-Acho que eles finalmente dormiram!

-Será mesmo?

-Sim, mas teremos que ser rápidos, porque você sabe, sempre que estamos nas preliminares eles acordam!

-Não brinca com isto, já faz muito tempo!

-Eu sei! Estou morrendo de vontade!

-Agora!

-Vai!

-Não acredito que já acabou!

-Foi sua culpa!

-Não foi não, eu sempre faço direito!

-Ah sei! Era melhor termos tentado transar!

-Será que dá tempo pra isso?

-Bom...já que os bebês dormiram...

-Vamos pro quarto!

Ao passar pela porta do quarto, os bebês acordaram chorando.

Quinto mês:

-Jen, venha ver a Justice está engatinhando!

-O que...? Oh! Minha filhote tão esperta! Vem com o papai!

-Olha como ela é espertinha! Forte e linda e...o que é isto na boca dela?

-Justice, dê para o papai!

-Cuidado Jen, acho que é...oh, é um pedaço de papel higiênico!

-E cor de rosa!

-Eu disse que ela não iria gostar!

Sexto mês:

-Qualquer coisa você me liga, está bem?

-Pode deixar Jay, eu te ligo, melhor ainda eu me comunico com você via telepatia.

-Thomas já tomou o leite. Justice só daqui uns 10 minutos e Austin só quando chorar, nunca sei o que ele quer.

-Sim Jay, já sei de tudo isto.

-E tem o Alce de pelúcia da Justice que acalma o Austin quando ele fica irritado.

-Sim Ômega, eu sei disso.

-Qualquer coisa, é só você ligar para a minha mãe. Ou para a sua. Melhor ainda, liga pra mim.

-Está bem, ligarei.

-Bom, então eu vou indo...

-Pode ir tranquilo.

Jared deu mais um beijo em cada filhote e também beijou Jensen levemente nos lábios. Era a primeira vez que iria se separar dos bebês, ele iria apresentar um trabalho na faculdade já conseguiu fazer online parte do curso e voltou a alcançar a turma, por ser o último ano ele não queria parar, já que desejava trabalhar como professor. Jensen o apoiava o tempo todo, mesmo sendo mal visto por parte da sociedade que acreditava que Ômegas só serviam para procriar e cuidar da casa.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo até o papa ligar. – disse Jensen sorrindo olhando para os filhotes que brincavam com seus bichos de pelúcia.

Quarenta e seis minutos depois, Jared telefonou.

-Jen, como eles estão?

-Estão bem...Jay, você está chorando?

-Não.

-Meu amor, tudo bem se você chorar.

-Não estou chorando igual você chorou na primeira vez que teve que ir até o escritório.

-Eu não chorei! Só estava com a voz daquele jeito porque estava gripado!

-Você levou quarenta e cinco minutos pra ligar, eu pelo menos aguentei mais tempo!

-Sei... bem, eu vou lhe mandar uma foto deles, está bem? Eles estão quietinhos mordendo os brinquedos.

-Nem sentiram minha falta, não é? Bem que minha mãe sempre disse que quando menos se espera eles te abandonam!

-Jay, não fique assim, tenho certeza de que eles sentem sua falta, mas eles confiam em você, sabem que você vai voltar.

-Será que eles sabem mesmo? Eu tenho medo deles se sentirem abandonados...

-Jay, eles nunca se sentirão assim. Eles sentem o que você sente, eles sabem que são amados. Dá pra sentir daqui todo o seu amor, se eu sinto, eles também sentem.

-Obrigada Jen! Agora tenho que voltar para a aula. Dê um beijinho neles por mim, está bem?

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

 _Sétimo mês:_

-Vem com o papai vem! Isso mesmo meu pequeno Alpha! Vem aqui me dar um abraço.

-Jen...ele...

-Isso, muito bem! Oh meu Alpha deu os primeiros passos! Você conseguiu gravar Jay?

-Sim! Thomas, meu filhotinho lindo já anda! Oh deixa eu te dar um abraço e um beijinho!

Jensen e Jared rodopiavam com Thomas que ria alto, enquanto seus irmãos olhavam a tudo e também riam e batiam palmas.

 _Oitavo mês:_

Jensen balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro, numa tentativa péssima de dançar. Jared e os filhotes riam alto e batiam palmas para acompanhar a música. Jensen amava o som da gargalhada de Jared e sempre fazia de tudo para ouvi-la.

-O papai de vocês é um bobo mesmo!

-Pa...

-Justice?

-Pa...pai... – a garotinha repetiu e sorriu orgulhosa pelo feito.

Jensen e Jared pararam e olharam um para o outro. Jared estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Jensen sorria tanto que provavelmente iria sentir dores no rosto mais tarde.

-Minha pequena Alpha já falou sua primeira palavra! Jared...

-Quem é este bobo que fica dançando para nós, hein Justice?

-Papai!

-Sou eu mesmo! O papai! O...ei, bobo?

-Bo... – disse Thomas balançando os braços.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam e soltaram uma sonora gargalhada.

 _Nono Mês_

-Sim mãe, Justice já aprendeu mais algumas palavras, e o Thomas também, apesar de só me chamar de bobo. Justice deu os primeiros passos ontem enquanto Thomas já corre. Mas o Austin...ele... bem, ele ainda não fez estas coisas e confesso que estou um pouco preocupado.

-Jensen, cada criança tem o seu tempo, você mesmo só falou com 11 meses.

-Mas é que eles todos nasceram ao mesmo tempo e eu fico preocupado que ele fique para trás, sabe? E sei que não tem nada a ver com ele ser Ômega, porque o Jared já falava e andava com 9 meses, segundo a mãe dele.

-Meu amor, é como eu te disse. Cada criança tem seu tempo, ainda que sejam gêmeos, eles não tem que fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei, você está certa, é bobagem minha.

-Não é bobagem, é natural. Só tome cuidado para não faze-lo se sentir mal por isso.

-Eu nunca faria isso mãe. Eu amo os meus três filhos com a mesma intensidade.

-Eu sei. Dê tempo ao tempo.

-Obrigado mãe.

 _Décimo mês_

-Jen, acorda.

-O que foi?

-Vem ver isto.

Jensen se levantou e seguiu Jared até o quarto dos bebês. Cada um deles dormia em um berço diferente, porém os três berços ficavam grudados um no outro.

-Você os colocou juntos no berço do Austin?

-Não, de alguma forma Justice e Thomas foram até o berço do irmão e deitaram com ele...

-Por que será?

-Acho que talvez ele tenha acordado durante a noite, não sei. Já faz tempo que eles dormem a noite toda.

-Jay, nossos filhos são tão unidos e...e se protegem, e são ainda tão jovens!

-Eles são nossos filhos Jen, não tinha como ser diferente.

Jensen e Jared passaram um bom tempo olhando admirados para seus filhos que dormiam pacificamente juntos.

 _Décimo primeiro mês:_

-Papai...Papa...

Jensen e Jared acordaram sobressaltos no meio da madrugada.

-Você ouviu?

-Sim.

Foram até o quarto dos bebês e viram que apenas Austin estava acordado sentadinho no berço, enquanto os irmãos dormiam cada um em seu berço.

-Ei bebê Ômega, o que foi?

-Papai...Papa...

Jensen e Jared sentiram seus corações acelerados. Austin havia falado com eles, mas via telepatia. Eles nunca haviam se comunicado com os bebês telepaticamente e nem sabiam que era possível. Emocionados, eles pegaram o bebê no colo e lhe encheram de beijos e carinhos. Jensen se lembrou da conversa com sua mãe. Cada um de seus filhos havia desenvolvido uma habilidade e cada um tinha seu tempo.

 _Décimo Segundo Mês:_

-Acho que vou trocar a roupa da Justice.

-Jay, ela não é uma boneca!

-É sim! É minha boneca! Meu pai nunca me deixou ter uma boneca, eu brincava escondido com as da Megan.

-Jay, você quer uma boneca?

-Já tenho a Justice!

A festa de aniversário dos filhotes estava bem animada. A princípio seria apenas um bolinho para os amigos, mas as crianças amavam o desenho da Marsha e o Urso (Jared que amava) então eles resolveram fazer na casa dos Ackles, que era enorme. Além de Chris, Chad, Jeff Morgan, Dra Samantha, Janine a diarista com os filhos, e os familiares de ambos, alguns amigos da faculdade de Jared e do trabalho de Jensen também apareceram e aparentemente todos eles tinham filhos.

Jensen olhava satisfeito para seus filhos que sorriam felizes no colo das avós, tios e avô e seu coração se enchia de amor e ternura. Ele sempre achava que era uma bobagem gastar dinheiro em uma festa que os aniversariantes nem se lembrariam, mas ao ver a alegria no rosto de Jared e a maneira como seus filhos riam e batiam palmas com a decoração ele pôde entender que comemorar a vida é sempre válido.

Thomas correria de um lado para o outro, Justice conversava com as avós apesar de muitas das palavras serem desconhecidas, e Austin olhava atento a tudo e de vez em quando pensava alguma palavra que apenas seus pais e irmãos podiam ouvir. Era uma linda tarde de sábado e tudo estava tranquilo e alegre.

J2

- _Já estamos a postos._

 _-Assim que eles deixarem a festa vocês podem começar o show._

J2

-Obrigado pela festa de hoje pai. Jay e eu somos gratos por tudo que vocês tem feito por nós.

-Eu amo vocês meu filho, e eu sei que errei muito...

-Pai...

-Não, eu sei que errei com você. Muito poderia ter sido evitado, mas eu estou me redimindo. Você só me traz alegrias e sou grato por ser meu filho.

Jensen abraçou seu pai como há muito tempo não abraçava e sentiu uma emoção diferente, como se fosse um pressentimento.

-Megan, como estão às coisas lá no Instituto Canis Lupus?

-Só esta semana recebemos mais de mil brinquedos e arrecadamos mais de 3 milhões de dólares para ajudar as instituições todas! Estou tão orgulhosa e também muito feliz por você e Jensen me deixarem cuidar de tudo.

-Você é boa com finanças e também é honesta, ninguém melhor para cuidar disso. Jen e eu estamos pensando em fundar o Pack Fund, para organizar melhor a distribuição das doações, mas falo com você sobre isto depois, estou exausto e os bebês também, já até dormiram no colo da mamãe e da Donna.

-Sim, me ligue para falar sobre isto depois, está bem?

Jared abraçou a irmã e chamou Jensen para irem embora. Como sempre, Chad, Chris e Josh tinham o esquema de segurança montado. Três guarda-costas sempre saíam juntos com Jensen e Jared, mesmo sem eles perceberem, e as câmeras de vigilância da cidade estavam sempre filmando tudo o que acontecia perto do apartamento. Todo cuidado era pouco, porque além de serem Canis Lupus, eles também eram da família do Pack Alpha do Texas.

Como sempre, Jensen e Jared entraram em seu carro e colocaram as crianças nas cadeirinhas. Justice e Thomas dormiam, Austin apesar de sonolento lutava contra o sono.

Chad estava em um carro na frente, Chris de moto e Josh e mais quatro seguranças acompanhavam atrás. Tudo parecia calmo, até que depois de cinco quarteirões um carro ultrapassou o semáforo e bateu com tudo no carro de Chad. Jensen freiou o carro e parou e Jared deu um grito acordando as crianças que choraram. Vários carros se aproximaram e pelo menos vinte homens armados começarem a atirar contra Chris, Josh e os seguranças. Três carros bloqueavam a saída do carro de Jensen e Jared que havia pulado para o banco de trás e estava tirando os bebês das cadeirinhas.

-Finalmente terei meus filhos Alpha e um escravo Ômega.

Jared sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquela voz.

-Pai...

Jensen sabia que só teria uma alternativa para salvar seus filhos e Jared. Respirou fundo, olhou para Jared e se transformou em lobo.

 **Notas: Este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic! Prometo não demorar para atualizar, mas sabem como é, final de ano pega a gente de jeito!**

 **Respostas Reviews não logadas:**

 **Cláudia: Eu também fiquei imaginando o Jared grandão segurando os bebês e babando! Imagina que fofo! E eu não faço ideia de que casal que vive grudado você está falando! (risos eternos). Pois é, Gerald é obcecado, não é? Vamos ver como eles irão sobreviver a ele! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!**

 **Guest for reasons: Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Eu nunca havia lido fic com a temática Alpha/Ômega em português e resolvi me arricar, mas muito prazeroso para mim e é sempre muito bom quando outras pessoas também sentem prazer com uma história nossa!**


	17. Epílogo

O lobo Alpha Canis Lupus se transformou e deu um uivo alto e forte. Todos os Alphas do Pack se transformaram na mesma hora e correram em direção a seu chamado. Um Canis Lupus é mais poderoso do que qualquer outro lobo, até mesmo mais poderoso do que o Pack Alpha. Mesmo os capangas de Gerald se transformaram e se curvaram, era mais forte do que eles. Em menos de um minuto todos os Alphas, Betas e até mesmo Ômegas do Pack cercaram a região e mesmo os lobos feridos se transformaram também, o que seria bom para ajuda-los a se recuperar melhor.

-Ora vejam só! O filhote de Ackles tem algum tipo de poder! Agora eu consigo entender porque você quis algo com o inútil do Ômega que eu tive o desprazer de ter como filho. É sempre bom ter um escravo, não é? Principalmente um capaz de fazer dois filhos Alphas!

-Pai...por favor...vá embora! Você não tem saída. – disse Jared, que foi o único lobo a não se transformar. Ele tirou as crianças das cadeirinhas e elas estavam dentro do carro, abraçadas umas às outras, quietas, se protegendo, pois sentiram que algo estava errado.

-Sempre tem uma saída! E você não me diga o que fazer Ômega! Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer!

Jensen deu um urro e dois passos para frente. Todo o Pack que assistia a cena ficou parado observando e pronto para atacar se necessário.

- _Jen...calma..por favor._

 _-Ele não pode falar assim com você Jared. Eu vou matá-lo!_

 _-Não vai não. Ele está encurralado e...eu não quero que você suje as suas mãos e as crianças estão aqui, não quero que elas vejam isto._

O Alpha olhou para trás e viu seus filhos dentro do carro olhando a tudo com curiosidade. Eles não pareciam estar tão assustados quanto antes, mas o Alpha sentia que eles sabiam que estavam em perigo de alguma forma.

-Gerald, você está encurralado, não tem saída. Desista antes que você se machuque.

-Gerald? Agora você se deu conta de que eu não sou seu pai? E desde quando você pode falar comigo desta forma, Ômega? Curve-se a mim e...

-CHEGA!

Jared deu um grito tão alto que todos os lobos, menos Jensen, se curvaram a ele. Gerald olhou para o lado e se espantou, pois nenhum Ômega nunca havia mostrado voz de comando sobre Alphas, mas Jared não era qualquer Ômega, era um Canis Lupus.

-Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Gerald. Eu aprendi há muito tempo que você nunca foi meu pai. Eu me transformei neste homem que sou hoje graças a minha mãe. E depois de muitos anos eu aprendi o que é ser feliz e ser amado. Meu Alpha quer arrancar o seu pescoço com os dentes, e ele vai fazer isto se você ousar chegar perto dos nossos filhotes. Sim, são MEUS filhotes. Meus e do meu Alpha e você não vai ter a audácia de chegar perto deles, porque se você chegar não será preciso meu Alpha pra você perder a cabeça em segundos.

-Eh! Papa! – Tom começou a bater palmas, o que fez com que Justice e Austin também batessem. Jared piscou e deu uma gargalhada.

-Do que você está rindo? Hein seu inútil! Eu vou pegar estes filho...

-Você não vai pegar nada. Jen, baby, dê o comando para algum Alpha levar este imbecil daqui. Quero ir pra casa e também quero saber como Chad, Chis e os outros estão. E ainda hoje preciso dar outro banho nos bebês antes de coloca-los para dormir, o dia foi muito cheio.

Jared entrou no carro calmante, sob o olhar perplexo de Gerald, e colocou as crianças nos cadeirinhas novamente.

O lobo Alpha se aproximou de Gerald e o cheirou com desdém. Levantou a cabeça e apenas com um olhar seu para dois lobos Alphas deu o comando. Cinco lobos voltaram à forma humana e pegaram Gerald pelos braços, ele gritava que aquilo ainda não havia terminado e que ele iria acabar com todos, que iria matar Jared e os filhotes. Jensen se aproximou dele, ainda em forma de lobo e através do pensamento disse:

- _Se você chegar perto da minha família, eu mato você. Jared estava falando a verdade, a minha vontade é de arrancar a sua cabeça com meus dentes, esteja você em forma humana ou de lobo. Fique longe da minha família._

Todos os lobos puderam ouvir a ameaça de Jensen.

-Isto é uma ameaça? –disse Gerald, que apesar da pose, ficou com medo.

- _É uma promessa._

Gerald foi levado para a prisão de segurança máxima do Pack. Alguns lobos, um deles o Alpha Alan Ackles acompanharam o carro que o levou. Os outros foram acompanhando Jensen que corria ao lado do carro em que Jared levava seus filhos para casa.

J2

-Eles dormiram...

-Filho, hoje eu tive muito orgulho de você – disse Sherri que estava fazendo companhia para Jared e os bebês enquanto Jensen estava no hospital vendo como Chad e Chris estavam.

-E eu de você mãe. Eu parei de sentir pena de mim mesmo porque se você conseguiu me ensinar o que é o amor mesmo passando por tudo o que passou com aquele... hoje eu sei como é ter meus filhotes e eu tenho o Jensen comigo, e ele é perfeito, é maravilhoso. E ainda assim é difícil, então eu imagino como foi para você criar a mim e a Megan mesmo vivendo uma relação abusiva. Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim.

Sherri emocionada abraçou seu filho. Eles eram a prova viva de que o amor sempre vence no final.

J2

Jensen chegou em casa e encontrou Jared dormindo na cama junto com os três filhos. Sherri já havia ido embora, e a casa estava cercada de seguranças do Pack e alguns Alphas voluntários. Ele tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se na cama junto de seus amores.

-Jen...

-Estou aqui meu amor. Durma, você precisa.

\- E o Chad? O Chris?

-Eles estão bem. Chad havia perdido os sentidos e quebrou um braço, mas como todos se transformaram em lobos seguindo o meu Alpha, ele já está praticamente recuperado, hoje mesmo já teve alta e foi pra casa dos pais dele. E o Chris levou um tiro, mas também está fora de perigo, já passou por cirurgia e ainda está na forma de lobo para acelerar a recuperação. Eles vão ficar bem.

-Mais alguém se feriu?

-Um dos seguranças do Pack tomou um tiro de raspão e está bem também.

-Você salvou a vida deles, ao se transformar.

-E você salvou a nossa ao enfrentar seu pai. Tenho muito orgulho de você Jay.

Jensen acariciava os cabelos de Jared que estava um pouco distante, pois os três filhotes dormiam entre eles. O Ômega sentiu-se muito amado e orgulhoso com os elogios do Alpha.

-Eu tinha que defender minha família, da mesma forma que você também teve. Nós dois somos mais fortes juntos do que pensamos.

-Sim. Juntos podemos vencer qualquer obstáculo. E eu amo você, sempre e pra sempre.

-Jen...ele...meu pa...Gerald, o que vai acontecer com ele?

-O Conselho do Pack resolveu lhe dar pena máxima, que é a prisão perpétua. Parece que ele também estava envolvido com os sequestros dos Ômegas, Josh vai investigar.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jared.

-Jay, eu sinto muito...

-Eu também.

Jensen secou a lágrima do rosto de Jared que lhe deu um sorriso triste. Ambos fecharam os olhos e dormiram, finalmente em paz.

Jared nunca soube que seu pai fora assassinado dentro da cadeia. Josh nunca soube explicar direito para Jensen o que aconteceu e ele preferiu não saber e para Jared ele disse que Gerald teve um ataque cardíaco.

 **Epílogo**

-Jen, as crianças já vão chegar da escola! E ontem foi meu último dia de ciclo, não sei como você ainda quer algo depois de dias transando sem parar!

-Ah Jay, eu prometo que serei rápido.

\- Rápido? Está perdendo o jeito, Alpha?

Jensen o pegou pela cintura e carregou até o quarto, o que fez Jared se sentir mais excitado ainda. O jogou na cama e rapidamente arrancou as roupas de ambos. Mesmo depois de 5 anos juntos eles ainda tinham a mesma paixão, o mesmo tesão.

-Alpha...

Jensen nem precisou preparar seu Ômega, que já estava com sua lubrificação natural. Em poucos minutos eles já estavam fazendo amor. Os dois corpos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, os dois corações batendo em sintonia, os gemidos sendo abafados por beijos intensos e cheios de paixão e promessas. Cada vez que eles faziam amor, era como se prometessem que sempre iriam ser apenas 1. Eles eram apenas 1 corpo naquele momento, da mesma forma que eram apenas uma alma.

-Ômega...meu Ômega...

Os movimentos dos corpos aceleraram, os gemidos se transformaram em gritos de prazer e êxtase. Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, e se abraçaram como que querendo grudar seu corpo no outro. Era sempre forte, intenso, gostoso.

-Eu amo fazer amor com você...

Eles não sabem dizer qual dos dois disse isso, se é que foi dito em voz alta. Se beijaram suavemente nos lábios e foram se ajeitar para receber os filhos que em breve chegariam da escola.

J2

-Hoje nós fizemos pizza, papa! – disse Thomas, super entusiasmado enquanto tomava seu suco.

-É mesmo, filho? E você aprendeu? Vai fazer para nós?

-Sim! Vou fazer pizza de Pepperoni!

-Eu também sei fazer pizza, a minha ficou melhor gostosa! – disse Justice.

-Mais gostosa. – corrigiu Jensen.

-Não ficou não papai! – disse Thomas, emburrado.

-Eu só estava corrigindo sua irmã, não precisa ficar nervoso. –Jensen disse sorrindo para os filhos.

-E você Austin? Fez pizza também?

Austin era diferente dos irmãos, ficava sempre calado observando a tudo, mas se dava muito bem com eles.

-Não, eu só fiz um desenho mesmo.

-De uma pizza? – perguntou Jensen.

As três crianças se entreolharam. Jensen e Jared conheciam bem aqueles olhares.

-Austin, o que você desenhou? – disse Jared.

-Não briga com ele papa! Ele não sabia que ainda era segredo. –disse Justice.

-Segredo? Que segredo?

Austin levantou-se e foi até sua mochila. Tirou de dentro dela uma folha com um desenho e entregou para os pais silenciosamente.

Jensen e Jared olharam para o desenho. Tinha o que parecia ser uma floresta ou parque, Austin desenhava como uma criança normal de 5 anos, e nesta floresta tinham 2 grandes lobos e 6 pequenos lobinhos.

-Que lindo desenho, filho. – disse Jared arrancando um sorriso tímido de Austin.

-Que família grande. Que são? – disse Jensen.

-Ai papai, não seja bobo! – disse Thomas,

-Thomas! – Jared o advertiu.

Justice se aproximou dos pais e disse:

-Aqui são vocês dois, ele os desenhou bem fortes e bonitos porque vocês são os lobos mais fortes e bonitos. Esta sou eu, este o Thomas e aqui o Austin.

-Certo. E os outros três? – perguntou Jensen, sem entender.

-São as minhas irmãs e meu irmão que vão nascer, ué! – disse Justice como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Jensen e Jared arregalaram os olhos e sentiram uma forte onda de calor emanando de seus corpos. Jared colocou uma das mãos na barriga e naquele momento soube. Ambos souberam.

-Alpha...

-Ômega...

-Nós...eu...mas como? Não era impossível?

-Acho que com a gente não existe o impossível, meu amor.

-Jen...eu...eu acho que quero comer pizza!

Jensen deu uma gargalhada, pegou Jared no colo e começou a correr pela sala, seguido das crianças que corriam felizes e batiam palmas.

Os canis lupus foram felizes para sempre.

 _ **Fim**_

 _ **Nota da autora:**_ Mais uma história chegou ao fim! Uhulll! Quero agradecer à todos que leram e comentaram! Esta foi minha primeira história Alpha/Ômega e a primeira mpreg o que foi um grande desafio e prazer para escrever! Muito obrigada mesmo e que J2 continuem sendo uma grande inspiração para histórias de amor!

Grande beijo!


End file.
